Accidental Rescue
by CeeJay's Dairies
Summary: This is a calzona fanfic. This is a first time fic,I have never done one before, so please do give feed back. As soon as I update the chapters I post it on twitter - @DaCeeJayDiaries featuring : Callie T. Arizona R. Sofia R.S.T.
1. Chapter 1

_So Callie is in New York and Sofia is with her for two weeks. Sofia will be back with Arizona just in time to start school. Callie and Penny has been doing great. Sofia however started to figure out that Penny is not just a friend or a doctor that works with her mommy. So Sofia is not keen on the idea of Penny and Callie but she is not letting anyone know of her emotions. She just wants to enjoy the time she has with her mommy._

 _It has been 4 months since their move to New York. Callie found a job and Penny's work is looking promising._

 _Callie gets a call, while making breakfast._

Callie

Karev , I don't have money for you.

Alex

What? You're an idiot. But Listen bring Sofia to Seattle, as in now!

Callie

What? Why?

Alex

Torres! You need to get Sofia to Seattle as soon as possible.

Callie

Why?

Alex

I won't do the why and the what with you over the phone, just bring Sofia. Let me know when you land and I'll come get her. They are paging me I have to go. Trust me.

Callie

No, Karev wait!

Penny

Hi why are you shouting?

Callie

Something is up I need to call Mer, she'll know what's up.

Penny

Callie what is going on?

Callie

Hi Mer. You at the hospital?

Meredith

Yes Callie, did Alex talk to you?

Callie

Yes and no. He told me to bring Sofia to Seattle. She just got here I can't fly her over to Seattle just because Karev don't have manners.

Meredith

Callie, there was an accident...

Callie

What? Arizona? Is she? Never mind I'm heading to the airport. I will call you as soon as we board our flight.

Meredith

Callie? Callie wait? Callie?

Stupid me!Idiot!

 _Callie hangs up. Callie is busy getting her stuff and Sofia's. She is checking flights online all at the same time. Trying to get everything done as soon as possible._

Penny

You're going to Seattle?

Callie

Uh Yeah, Arizona was in an accident. I don't know everything but I need to get Sofia to her mother.

Penny

Ok, just be safe and please send my regards.

Callie

Ok, just don't be weird now,anyway thank you for understanding.

Penny

Yeah.

Penny turns away irritated. She don't want to say anything because she knows this will become a " I have to do what's best for my daughter talk". So she turns and she goes to get herself ready for work. Callie's Phone rings, it is Meredith.

Meredith

Why do I have to struggle to get a hold of you. Don't just hang up on me.

Callie

I'm sorry I'm getting things in order for us to get to Seattle. The first flight out is in 4 hours.

Meredith

Callie be calm for Sofia. Arizona is fine, she is out of surgery she is still waking up. Her dad though, it's bad. Before surgery Arizona asked for Sofia, so let us know when you land and then Karev will come get Sofia at the airport.

Callie

Yeah sure.

 _Callie got to the Airport at 23h45. Her phone is buzzing with messages mainly from Karev reminding her to let him know as soon as she lands. Callie ignores these messages because all she had in mind is to go see for herself, that Arizona is really fine. She also has this urge to just be there for Arizona as she knows Arizona loves her dad so much and that this must be tearing her apart. So she head to GSMH._

Alex

Callie, what are you doing at the hospital? Why didn't you call like I told you to and where the hell is Sofia.

Callie

Sofia is with Amelia at Mer's house. I'll bring her tomorrow. It is too late for her. Where is she? Where is Arizona?

Alex

Callie, she doesn't want you here. She asked for Sofia and she asked that you DON'T come.

Callie

Well that's too bad. Where is she?

Alex

I don't know.

Callie

Karev I don't want to remind you that I break bones for a living, ok?

Alex

I said I don't know.

 _Meredith is approaching the two. She looks like she had just come out of surgery. She looks shocked when she sees Callie but she puts on a awkward smile._

Meredith

Callie, why are you here?

Callie

Where is Arizona?

Alex

I told her Arizona doesn't want to see her, but she is acting very Torresish.

Meredith

Room 3001

Alex

Arizona will hate you.

Meredith

I think she actually wants Callie here but she also, don't want her here, you know.

Alex

Nah I don't know, I don't speak girl.

 _While Mer and Alex was talking, Callie made her way over too room 3001. As Callie enters Arizona's room, she sees Arizona staring. She knows her thoughts are far far away._

Callie

Arizona? Hi, how are you?

Arizona

I'm good Callie, where is Sofia.

Callie

She is at Mer's. It's too late for her to be out. I'll bring her tomorrow.

Arizona

You're staying? But…

Callie

Yeah I know you don't want me here but I'm staying till your better.

Arizona

I don't… I won't…

Callie

Hey,hey no arguing with me on this one, I'm staying till you're better.

Arizona

I won't get better Callie, so you should go.

Callie's face turn's pale. She is in shock. What does that even mean? She tries to say something but Arizona just turns her back to her. Callie knows this means, Arizona won't be talking, at least not now.-


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Arizona wakes up as she dozed off due to the pain meds the previous night. Waking up she sees Callie in the chair and she becomes a bit irritated because she don't want Callie there.

Arizona

Callie? You slept here? Why?

Callie

Well morning to you too. I told you I'm staying. I must go fetch Sofia now but we will be back, you try and rest. I'll go by to check on the colonel for you ok?

Arizona nods her head without saying anything. She watch Callie leave, thinking of how stubborn and hard headed they both are. Bailey, Amelia and Meredith came into her room and she can see that they are not coming with good news.

Arizona

Is my dad okay?

Amelia

Arizona, there was just too much blood. I'm afraid…

Arizona

Nooo, NO! NO!

Amelia

I'm afraid we did everything we could. The only thing keeping him breathing is the machines.

Meredith

Arizona you take as much time as you need, we know that this is a difficult decision. But your dad, he trusted you to make this decision for him.

Bailey

Yes he did. He knows as his daughter, not a doctor, his daughter, you would know what to do.

Arizona started to cry. She cried and she screamed. Bailey held her but it is obvious that she was looking around, as if she was looking for someone. Could she be looking for Callie?

Meredtih

I will get you ready to take you to him.

It took Callie two hours to get back to the hospital and when she got there Meredith filled her in. She immediately took Sofia to her grandpa, explaining to Sofia that he is very sick.

Sofia

Mommy can't he stay a little longer to play with me again.

Callie

I'm sure he would love that baby but the only thing that will help him now is the angels.

Sofia

If it makes him better, he can go to them mommy. It's okay; I want him to be better.

Callie

Yes baby, everything will be okay. Mommy and mamma loves you, always remember that.

Sofia

Can I go see mamma now please?

Callie

Sure baby, say bye to grandpa now.

Arizona spots Callie and Sofia in the doorway and she gives them a small smile. Seeing Sofia makes a heart feel a little bit better. Arizona, Callie and Sofia were spending some time together. Later on Callie took Sofia to day-care just so that she could speak alone with Arizona. After taking Sofia to day-care, Callie made her way back to Arizona.

Callie

Hi, how are things going with you?

Arizona bursts out in tears and Callie does not hesitate to go over to her to just hug her.

Arizona

My dad is brain dead. How does that happen? We were talking and laughing not even a day ago. We were having fun, I was happy Arizona again. The world hates me that much. Every time I get whole. Life just pulls the rug from my feet. Why?

Callie

It will be okay…

Arizona

No Callie it won't, I have to switch of my dad's machines. It won't be okay.

Callie

Not right, now it won't, but it will be. Trust me, okay.

Arizona

No Callie, for you maybe yes. You get to go to your perfect life in New York. So don't just don't tell me to trust you.

Callie

I'm only trying to help.

Arizona

You want to help? Okay! Help me by leaving me the hell alone. Just leave me.

To Arizona's surprise Callie left. Arizona did not for one second think Callie would go because the Callie she knew was stubborn. The Callie she knew would have stayed. Maybe Callie has changed.

Callie decided to spend the day with her daughter. She called Penny to check in. However Penny was not impressed at all, seeing that this is the first time Callie has called since leaving.

Penny

Hello Callie

Callie

Hi Penny, I know you're mad.

Penny

I'm not

Callie

I'm might not see your face but I do know how a happy girlfriend text.

Penny

I'm not…

Callie

You are, but promise me you won't get even angrier. Arizona is fine. She don't want me here which means she has everything under control but I have to stay a little while.

Penny

Why? You said she is fine.

Callie

She has to switch of her dads machines. So I have to stay for his funeral. After the funeral, Sofia and I will come to New York.

Penny

Okay and how long will this be? How long are you staying?

Callie

A week or two it all depends, you know. We are taking it one day at a time.

Penny

Who are we?

Callie

I mean, the hospital don't want to rush Arizona. She don't handle grief al that well.

Penny

Nobody does.

Callie

Yes, but she is the type of person who is either extra happy, you know "skate in the hallways of hospitals happy" or she is extra sad, "Seattle weather sad".

Penny

I don't know.

Callie

That's why I don't expect you to understand.

Penny

I understand that you have to be there for your daughter, not your cheating ex-wife. But you haven't once told me how Sofia is doing.

Callie

Could you not be weird and would you not call her names. Sofia is doing well. She is actually very much matured about this all.

Penny

Sorry for striking nerves. Send love to Sofia. I have to go.

Callie

Really,now?

Penny

Yes really Callie.

Callie

Ok.

Penny

Ok.

For Callie, this side of Penny is a shocked. Penny is always such a caring person. She never even had a problem with Arizona, in fact she was the one always mending fences for Callie and Arizona. Now she is calling Arizona names. Penny is not the jealous type and in Callie's mind there is nothing to be jealous about. But the phone call ended in an anti-climax. Though it ended that why, it doesn't look like it swayed Callie. Callie's mind is just too pre-occupied to deal with a jealous girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

_It is a new day in Seattle. Callie and Sofia is staying with Mer. Arizona is still in hospital and today is the day they switch of her father's machine. She is doing fine health wise but emotionally she is a wreck and the only thing to give her a glimpse of happiness is her baby girl. Callie decided to pop in despite Arizona asking her to leave._

 **Callie**

Good Morning, sleep well?

 **Arizona**

Callie? What are you still doing here?

 **Callie**

Well Arizona, you smile when you see our daughter. You are going to need her and she will need you. When you are sad or angry at the world, you neglect everything. You-

 **Arizona**

Really Callie? Like, like Sofia? Do I neglect Sofia?

 **Callie**

I'm not saying that but you know how you get. So I'm here making sure Sofia is okay. You are Sofia's mother and if you're okay, Sofia is okay. So I'm staying till you are okay.

 **Arizona**

I'm okay, you can leave now.

 **Callie**

See that's how I know you are NOT okay! When you are not okay you lash out at me. I'm the punching bag.

 **Arizona**

Things have changed. You can't…

 **Callie**

Arizona I'm staying!

 **Arizona**

You know what I have a lot to deal with and I'm not in the mood nor do I have the energy to fight with you.

 **Bailey**

Fight? Who is fighting? Torres are you giving my patient trouble.

 **Callie**

No, she is giving me trouble.

 _Bailey spotted the two exchanging fierce looks. Both looks was fierce but both looks had a different meanings. Bailey came with good news. News she knew Arizona would appreciate and Callie would not._

 **Bailey**

So Robbins, you are going home today.

 **Callie**

WOW! That's great news.

 **Arizona**

Yes it is. It means you can get back to New York.

 _Again Bailey saw the two exchange looks. This time Arizona was giving Callie a sarcastic stare down. Callie however look as if she just wanted Arizona to take back what she had just said. Callie looked like she wanted Arizona to ask her to stay a while. Bailey felt the awkward vibe buzzing around the room and the next thing she was about to say would only leave the atmosphere worse. But she has to say it. Maybe saying it would lighten up Callie a bit even if it means it knocks Arizona to the ground. Either way both announcements seem like it would bring great difficulty to both the woman. Arizona was yet again the biggest loser._

 **Bailey**

So Arizona we have…

 **Arizona**

You have to switch of my dad's machines. I know. Could I gets my things and be discharged and then we do it? Callie will you bring Sofia this afternoon? My mom just left me to be with him. So when she had time with him, I'd like for her to be with Sofia. Sofia must also come say bye to my dad.

 **Callie**

Yes of course. I spoke to Kepner. She is fetching Sof. I'm getting you ready. I want to look at that leg also. So when we are done here, we can go to your dad. End of discussion.

 **Arizona**

You knew I'm being discharged?

 **Bailey**

Yeah she is practically stalking you.

 **Callie**

Bailey!

 **Arizona**

It's cute that I have a stalker.

 **Callie**

I'm not!

 **Arizona**

Yeah I know.

 _Bailey grinned as she knew this lighter atmosphere was her doing. She always knew how to get the two fiery women to calm down. Callie was getting Arizona ready. She was happy with Arizona's leg. Arizona even let Callie help her get dressed. She figured what is there that Callie hasn't seen. Callie helped Arizona and there no sign of Mrs. Awkward. It was like two friends helping each other. If a stranger was in that room, that stranger would never guess that these are two gay ladies. The stranger would not even guess that these two were once married, that's how comfortable Arizona was with Callie helping her get dressed. There after they made their way to her dad's room._

 **Callie**

I'll go fetch Sofia. You be with you mom okay?

 **Arizona**

Yeah could you guys give us a little time together? You know just so we can be all cried out when Sofia gets here.

 **Callie**

Yes, of course. Just text me when you ready.

 _Callie went to fetch Sofia. The Callie mini me was her cheerful old self. All she wanted to do was see her mommy. She had little interest in Callie but that was because she knew Callie is fine. She is much matured for her age and that is what makes both Callie and Arizona so proud of her. She has a little bit of both the women in her but her mouth reminded them of her dad._

 **Sofia**

Mama, where's mommy.

 **Callie**

We will see her now baby just wait.

 **Sofia**

Is now like the New York to Seattle flight now? Or the now like the two minute noodles now?

 **Callie**

Oh you are a Sloan today? It is two minute noodle now, smarty pants.

 _The two brunettes laughed and giggled as Sofia was playing with her mama. Callie knew that the mood Sofia is in now would easily rub off on Arizona and her mom. She was actually hoping Sofia would be Sofia Sloan today because she just not would be able to deal with two Arizona's. They had lunch in the cafeteria and everyone was so happy to see them. Webber, Karev, Hunt all of them was just so happy to have the girls "home". Then Arizona's text came through and Callie took her little girl, the laughing little girl and started to slowly walk her into a world of sadness._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sofia and Callie met up with a puffy eyed Arizona. Callie asked if she should leave but to her surprise Arizona said she should stay. So Callie stayed and watched Sofia and Arizona as Sofia tried to explain to Arizona how lucky her granddad is. Callie was blown away because getting sad Arizona to even just give a glimpse of a smile is so hard. There's a bigger chance a Michael Jackson being found alive and well than getting sad Arizona to smile. Yet this tiny human gets it done without effort._

 **Sofia**

You know mommy grandpa is so lucky. He can play unicorns and he can walk on rainbows. You guys must never be sad. He is going to be so happy.

 **Arizona**

Yes baby he will.

 **Sofia**

I wish I can play with unicorns, can you get me a unicorn. Or Maybe grandpa can just keep us one for one day.

 **Arizona**

I think that is a great idea.

 **Sofia**

Mommy, it is okay to be sad. I'm sad too and we can cry. Mama's got a big box of tissues and she can go buy more.

 **Arizona**

Oh she can. I don't think mama has that much money. We will need lots and lots and lots of tissues.

 **Sofia**

We have a hospital maybe, we can use the towels?

 _Arizona looks at Sofia and gives a little laugh, then she looked at Callie and said:_

 **Arizona**

I guess this is the best day to have Mark Sloan joining us.

 **Callie**

It sure is but Bailey, Sheperd and Webber will be here soon and I don't think Sofia should be here. So uhm should I..

 **Arizona**

Yes call Mer to take her to Zola please. Then me, you and my mom can maybe just stay here?

 **Callie**

Oh you want me to stay?

 **Arizona**

You can go with Sofia if you want but I just figured that my dad liked you and he'd maybe want you to be here.

 **Callie**

I really want to be here.

 **Arizona**

Then stay. Come Sof, it's time to say goodbye now.

 **Sofia**

No mommy. It's never goodbye. Saying bye is bad. So we say see you again, ok?

 **Arizona**

Yes honey, we do!

 _So Mer came to fetch Sofia. With Mer came Bailey, Sheperd and Webber. They asked if Arizona needed more time but she said that they were ready as can be. Not that one can ever be ready. So Bailey being chief took them through the usual, to prepare them. Arizona wanted her to stop but Callie said that even though it feels like she already know what is about to happen, letting Bailey say it will only help her. Arizona took Callie's word because she knew Callie had to go through this all with Mark. Then Webber switched off the machines and unplugged everything. The three left them to be with Arizona's dad. The room was dead silent. No one uttered a word. As timed passed and time of death has not yet been established Arizona's mom thought good to break the silence._

 **Barbera**

You know Callie, the day Arizona told us about you Daniel said she better marry that girl and I asked him why. He said because I have never seen my girl this happy and after everything I just wanted her to be this happy. I'm sorry it didn't work for you guys but I'm speaking on behalf of me and her dad when I say we are grateful for you and we are grateful for Sofia. What ever happened between you that's between you…

 **Arizona**

Mom…

 **Callie**

No it's fine.

 **Barbera**

What happened between the two of you is none of my business. I don't want to know. I just want you two to promise me that no matter what you will keep this friendship. Keep it together for your beautiful daughter because life and it's curve balls are better handled with the people you love and Sofia, she will need both of her moms. She'll need you in life but mostly now.

 **Callie**

Of course. Sofia is always priority number one. Her needs will always come before our own, that I can promise you.

 _With that promise from Callie and Arizona trying to support it came a loud flat line. Even though this was what they were waiting for, Arizona and Barbera was not prepared. They both froze, looking pale. Then almost simultaneously they broke into tears and started comforting each other. Callie decided to give the two space and waited for them outside the room. Webber called time of death and then only then it struck Arizona. She had lost her hero. She and her mom left the room and found Callie, whom had offered them a lift home as Arizona's car was a write off. Arizona didn't answer but Barbera accepted the offer. They reached Arizona's house when Deluca was just about to leave for night shift._

 **Deluca**

Hey how are you? You okay?

 _Arizona didn't make a sound. She walked straight up to her bedroom. She even left her mom behind._

 **Callie**

Yes everything is good with her health. They switched of the machines today, would you keep an eye on both of them when you home?

 **Deluca**

Sure you don't have to worry.

 **Callie**

Thanks. I'll let her mom settle in and I'll maybe stay for a while.

 _Deluca left for work and Callie helped Barbera settle. She then helped herself to coffee. When Callie turned around she saw Arizona standing there looking like she was about to just burst into tears._

 **Arizona**

Callie, I need you to leave. I need for you to not be here now. I need you to not bring Sofia by tomorrow.

 **Callie**

I'm sorry I can't do that. Look at you.

 **Arizona**

Yes! Look at me I'm a mess but I'll be an even bigger mess if you don't leave now. I'm not your responsibility. I can stand on my own two feet. I don't need you.

 **Callie**

I know you can andI know you don't need me. I just want to be here.

 **Arizona**

I don't want you to be here, go! Just go Callie!

 _Callie grabbed her bag and left. She wasn't angry, she was hurt. She just wanted to support Arizona. She wanted to see for herself that Arizona is okay. Barbera entered the room just as Callie was leaving. She heard them._

 **Barbera**

Arizona you promised.

 **Arizona**

No mom I didn't, Callie did.

 **Barbera**

That was rude.

 **Arizona**

Yeah well I have had it with her always picking up my pieces. She fixes my mess and then when I'm whole I'll expect her to be here but she has a life. She has a life in New York with perfect Penny. I will not be fixed just to break again when she leaves for New York.

 **Barbera**

But Arizona

 **Arizona**

No mom, she should just leave Seattle and get on the first plane to Penny.

 **Barbera**

To New York.

 **Arizona**

Yes! And Penny.

 **Barbera**

Is Penny bothering you?

 **Arizona**

What?No?

 **Barbera**

Then Why-

 **Arizona**

Really? Really mom? She doesn't bother me. Dad just died so excuse me for being upset at people who is trying to invade my space. Penny doesn't bother me, Callie bothers me. I like Penny.

 **Barbera**

Okay if you say so.

 **Arizona**

What? Mom?

 _An irritated Arizona tries to call back her mom who left her with a very sarcastic "okay". It bothered Arizona that her mom would think she feels some kind of way towards Penny. Her mother went to call and inform the family. Arizona went to her room to try and sleep because she knew that before them lies a mountain of planning to do._


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

 _Yesterday Callie left Arizona's house and went to Mer's. She and Sofia are staying with Mer while they are in Seattle. Callie figured that leaving Sofia with Arizona is not a good idea. She knows Sofia would cheer up her ex-wife but for now Arizona has a lot to deal with. So she was thinking to let Sofia go to Arizona during the day and then she'll take the night duties._

 **Callie**

Morning Mer, uhm could you maybe drop Sofia at Arizona's on your way to work?

 **Mer**

Sure but don't you want to take her and go check on Arizona and her mom?

 **Callie**

Yes but Arizona kinda don't want me there.

 **Mer**

AND since when do you Callie Torres listen to what Robbins has to say?

 **Callie**

Since she's not my wife anymore and this is not my place. I'll be the supporting ex-wife who gives her what she wants. You know take Sofia to her, let Sofia miss the first week of school to stay for the funeral and a little longer for Arizona. You know give her space and give her Sofia. Because that's what she want.

 **Mer**

But is it what she needs?

Callie

What do you mean?

Mer

I think you know.

Callie

No I don't. What do you mean Grey.

Mer

We have got to get going. Come on kids.

 _The kids come running down trying to beat Maggie to the car. Zola called shot gun but it was an Olympic race to the car. Bailey knocked a few things over. Zola held back Maggie and Sofia came flying through in the hopes of catching up with Bailey, so she can save the front seat for Zola._

 **Mer**

Hey what did I say about running? Maggie ,really?

 **Maggie**

What? It is always good to stay in touch with your inner child besides we were cheering up Sofia.

 **Callie**

Hey Hey Missy, don't we say bye when we leave?

 **Sofia**

Sorry mama.

 **Callie**

Yeah yeah sorry mama. Be good for mommy today okay.

 **Sofia**

I'm always good mama.

 **Callie**

I know mija. Come give me a hug.

 _The two brunettes got into a powerful embrace. Callie did not want to let go because she could just see how hard this is for her little girl. She knows Sofia is trying to be brave and she hates that her little girl chose to deal with things this way. Her way dealing with things was trying to be brave for her mom. The crew got into the car and they were off. Callie had no idea what she would do with herself for the rest of the day. She might go into the hospital to see if they need her but first she'll catch up with Penny._

 **Penny**

Callie hi, can't talk now can I call you back?

 **Callie**

Yes sure, was just letting you know me and Sofia staying till after the funeral and then we will be back. I already informed her school and they understand.

 **Penny**

Ok talk to you again.

 _Penny hung up. Callie didn't know what to think because she did say she was busy but also the Penny she knew would never just "ok' her._

 _After speaking to Penny, Callie wanted to see how Arizona was doing but she decided to text instead of calling or checking in on her._

 _*Good morning, how did you sleep? Are you ok? To do need anything – C*_

 _She then made her way to hospital where Bailey asked her to help with a young boy who was in a horrible accident. She helped Bailey but Bailey could see she was pre-occupied._

 **Bailey**

Torres! You good?

 **Callie**

Yes, yeah why wouldn't I be?

 **Bailey**

Well you keep asking her to check your phone and you busy saving a little boy's hand. A hand he will maybe need to play tennis or piano or something.

 **Callie**

I'm good I just wanted to see if maybe Arizona needed something.

 **Bailey**

Why aren't with her? Why did you come to GSM? You don't even work here anymore?

 **Callie**

Hey I own this hospital.

 **Bailey**

Yeah Yeah but answer me.

 **Callie**

Arizona doesn't want me here.

 **Bailey**

Well she did just ask for Sofia, not you.

 **Callie**

Am I too much Bailey?

 **Bailey**

Well let me put it to you this way. If my dad died, which I hope he doesn't. If he died, I wouldn't want my ex husband her to comfort me. I would want him to think that I need him or he needs to be the hero stepping in. Because you know that would give him some kind of power over me. He'll think I can't handle live without him and that's not how it is.

 **Callie**

I don't think that and I don't want power over her. I know she can handle this. I just want to support her through it because she is the mother of my child.

 **Bailey**

You sure that's the only reason?

 **Callie**

Bailey we were married. We have been through so much. Africa, a car crash, a plane crash, cheating, a messy court battle and we have always corrected our differences. We are not close but she is the friend I love the most because we share so much. So it is important to me for her to be ok. Before the accident we were friends, she called daily to check on Sofia and when they were done talking we talked. She asked about Penny and I'd tease her when she tells me how bad a date went. We were friends and I care about my friends.

 **Bailey**

I'm your friend right?

 **Callie**

Of course you are.

 **Bailey**

Would you be so persistent with me?

 **Callie**

Yeah!

 **Bailey**

Lies Torres.

 **Callie**

Okay I won't but she is the mother of my child.

 **Bailey**

Just that?

 **Callie**

Why is me being here so wrong?

 **Bailey**

Maybe because after she asked you to leave, you are still here.

 **Callie**

I just told you why-

 **Bailey**

You told me or you convinced yourself? You good here? They paging me.

 **Callie**

I'm good.

 **Bailey**

Stop checking your phone to see if your "f-r-i-e-n-d" is okay and go see her after this or don't. Just stop acting like the over protective girlfriend.

 **Callie**

I'm not acting like the…-

 **Bailey**

Bye Torres.

 _Bailey left and Callie finished with her surgery. Jo was in love with the Torres method she even tried convincing Callie to come back to Seattle but Callie was having none of it. She decided to go to Arizona's house after all_


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

 _So Callie arrived at Arizona's house. She saw her daughter playing with her ex-wife and she didn't want to interrupt because they looked happy and she knew they needed that. So she went to the kitchen to where Barbera was and checked with Barbera if they were doing fine._

 **Barbera**

Callie, I was wondering if we will see you today.

 **Callie**

Hi, I'm just checking in, will leave as soon as I know everything is fine

 **Barbera**

We are doing ok, we arranged everything. The memorial is on Saturday here in Seattle, we will also have another memorial smaller back home later on.

 **Callie**

Thanks for letting me know.

 **Barbera**

Callie you know you can come by anytime and you can even stay for dinner tonight.

 **Callie**

I don't want to intrude and I don't want upset Arizona.

 **Arizona**

Upset me? Why? What did you do?

 **Barbera**

I invited Callie for dinner.

 **Arizona**

Why would that upset me?

 _Then Arizona left the kitchen with the popcorn she came to fetch for her and Sofia._

 **Callie**

Is your daughter bi-polar?

 _The two woman burst into laughing. Barbera smiled at Callie with appreciation for the laugh Callie just gave her._

 **Barbera**

You know how she gets when the loss is too big.

 **Callie**

Yes I do and even after all this time. I'm still the enemy. Like with her leg, I can understand. I told them to cut it off. With the custody battle, when she thought she will lose Sofia that was me jumping the gun too. But this I didn't cause this that's why is she so distant?

 **Barbera**

Maybe ask her? Only she would know.

 **Callie**

You're her mother surely you know.

 **Barbera**

Did you know about Sofia wanting to stay at her school in Seattle?

 **Callie**

What? No she loves New York.

 **Barbera**

Did she tell you that?

 **Callie**

Yes.

 **Barbera**

Our kids know that we are happy if they are happy. Seeing us happy makes them happy. So they sometimes lie about how they feel. She wants to be in Seattle. She told Arizona and Arizona told her she must be with you for a while so that you can be in the same happy place as she(Arizona) is.

 **Callie**

What why would Arizona do that?

 **Barbera**

Because well you were in a bad place when Penny left. I asked her because her doing that, me confused too.

 **Callie**

Me too. I mean really she should've told me. She can't give up Sofia's happiness for mine.

 **Barbera**

Sofia's and hers. She is miserable without her daughter and yes I'm not with her every day but I know my daughter. Also she is a mother. I'm not with my daughter everyday and my daughter is a grown ass woman but I still miss her every day like crazy.

 **Callie**

I can't believe her.

 **Arizona**

Can't believe who?

 **Callie**

Can we talk?

 **Arizona**

Now?

 _Then Callie's phone rang and it was Penny._

 **Arizona**

You should answer.

 **Callie**

Hello Penny.

 **Penny**

Hey, so how long are you staying?

 **Callie**

The memorial is on Saturday, so I'll check for flights for next Friday. I will just have to check with Arizona if that's okay with her.

 **Penny**

Why do you have check with her? For Sofia?

 **Callie**

Yes for Sofia.

 **Penny**

And if she says Sofia should stay are you coming?

 **Callie**

I guess I have to right?

 **Penny**

No, you don't have to. It is about you wanting too.

 **Callie**

Can we not do this now?

 **Penny**

You with Arizona?

 **Callie**

I'm at her house with her mom and Sofia.

 **Penny**

I have to go send my love and support to everyone.

 **Callie**

Thank you.

 **Penny**

Bye.

 **Callie**

Bye Penny.

 **Arizona**

Wow that was very loving.

 **Barbera**

Sarcasm never looked good on you.

 **Arizona**

I know right. Callie what did you wanna talk about?

 **Sofia**

Mama look, I drew a unicorn for grandpa.

 **Callie**

We can talk later.

Let me see that unicorn, mija. It is beautiful.

 **Sofia**

Mommy said I can leave it with grandpa so that he has a picture and knows which one to pick.

 **Callie**

I think that's a great idea.

 **Arizona**

What do you guys want to eat?

 **Sofia**

PIZZZZZA!

 _The two women looked at each other and smiled because they knew Sofia's excitement when it comes to pizza derived from them._

 **Arizona**

Pizza it is.

 _Barbera called to put in the order. Arizona went and put on frozen for Sofia as she's been watching it ever since the movie surfaced. All she wanted to be was Elsa. She normally watches frozen and then she makes Callie sing to her. Arizona didn't know of this stunt of her making Callie sing. The girls watched frozen, ate pizza and before they knew it, it was just before ten. Callie was about to leave with Sofia but Arizona asked Callie if Sofia could spend night. Callie did not hesitate. Sofia wouldn't let Callie leave without singing to her. She toyed with her mama's feelings saying that it would help her sleep. Callie agreed to help her get bathed and also tuck her in. Callie and Arizona bathed her and then they both went to tuck her in. Callie sang to her but the little brunette didn't look like she is about to fall asleep._

 **Callie**

Mija you need to go to sleep.

 **Sofia**

I'm not tired.

 **Callie**

I have to go before it gets too late.

 **Sofia**

No mama, stay till I'm asleep please.

 **Arizona**

It is getting late baby. We don't want mama driving around when it's late, right?

 **Sofia**

No we don't

 **Callie**

So I'm going to sing you one more song okay baby?

 **Sofia**

Or you could have a sleep over with us? You can sleep in my room.

 _The two women looked at each other. Sofia was looking at them anxiously._

 **Sofia.**

Will you mama? Please?

 _Callie and Sofia's attention both turned to Arizona. Both waiting on her to answer Sofia's question._


	7. Chapter 7

_As the sun begins to rise in Arizona's house a small brunette snuggled closer to Callie. She wanted to sleep but Callie was trying to wake her up so she could help Callie make pancakes. Callie still can't believe that Arizona agreed to her spending the night. She thinks Arizona might have made a mistake because this could give Sofia all the wrong ideas. Luckily she slept with Sofia in her single bed so she knows Sofia's imagination won't run wild. The two brunettes got up to go make some pancakes. To their surprise Arizona was already up making breakfast. It even looked like she was feeling better than the few days before._

 **Sofia**

Morning mommy!

 **Arizona**

Hi baby, did you two sleep well?

 **Sofia**

No! Mama didn't give me any space to sleep.

 **Callie**

I did not.

 **Sofia**

Yes, you did Mommy! You kept on squeezing closer to me. I was already hugging the wall Mommy!

 **Callie**

Heyy that was for cuddles.

 **Arizona**

You love cuddles.

 **Callie**

Actually, I do.

 _Callie looked at Arizona smiling. She was happy that Arizona still remembered this. Then Arizona replied._

 **Arizona**

Um, I was actually talking to Sofia.

 **Callie**

Oh. I see.

 **Sofia**

Awww-kward.

 _Sofia said "awkward" in such a cute way that the two ladies had no other choice but to laugh. The three shared a much needed laugh. Sofia was once again the peace bringer. Barbara took Sofia to help her get dressed and ready for the day. She was planning on taking her granddaughter to the shops to buy clothes for the memorial tomorrow. Barbara knew that this would also give the two ladies a chance to talk to each other about Sofia and everything else._

 **Callie**

So are you ready for tomorrow?

 **Arizona**

Can one ever be ready for something like that?

 **Callie**

I'm sorry it's a dumb question. I guess not.

 **Arizona**

What did you want to talk about?

 **Callie**

Well…about that. I was thinking maybe we should talk after the memorial.

 **Arizona**

No! Why wait? You have to get back to New York.

 **Callie**

Arizona you already know that me and Sofia will be staying a few days later.

 **Arizona**

Callie just tell, me what you want to talk about.

 **Callie**

It's about Sofia

 **Arizona**

What about her.

 **Callie**

Why didn't you tell me she wanted to stay here in Seattle?

 **Arizona**

Who told you?

 **Callie**

That's not important. Why didn't you tell me? We spoke almost every day but you never said anything. We made a deal to always do what's best for Sofia. Remember? Remember that deal we made when you left New York?

 **Arizona**

Callie, Sofia is a kid. Kids get used to things quicker. They accept things easier.

 **Callie**

So you're saying that you gave up her happiness for mine?

 **Arizona**

No…! Yes, well sort of.

 **Callie**

What do you mean sort of?

 **Arizona**

The reason I got you tickets to New York was because of Sofia. She kept asking me why you were so sad. Seeing you sad made her sad. So figured if you're happy, she'd be happy too. I got you the tickets and I helped you both settle down. Then when Sofia came to visit me she said she wants to stay in Seattle. I thought she was just throwing a tantrum.

 **Callie**

You should know that Sofia is not one to throw tantrums.

 **Arizona**

I know but I moved a lot too. I remember what I used to do when we moved and I didn't like the place. I would toy with my parent's feelings. Then later the new place grew on me and I actually liked it.

 **Callie**

What if Sofia still doesn't like it?

 **Arizona**

She doesn't. She told me over the phone the other day. I'm only telling you now because I don't want you to bring up the 'deal' we made.

 **Callie**

Wow that's a surprise, huh. So what are we going to do?

 **Arizona**

Can we not talk about this anymore? I don't want to think about that now.

 **Callie**

We can talk when you ready. If Sofia stays I might too. I'm just warning you now because I know you don't want me here.

 **Arizona**

It's not that I don't want you here, you know

 **Callie**

What is it then?

 **Arizona**

Callie...-

 **Callie**

Yes, Arizona….

 **Arizona**

Can we not talk about this anymore?

 **Callie**

Okay, um sure.

 **Arizona**

Can you maybe give me some space now? Sofia is with my mom and I would really appreciate having some time for myself.

 **Callie**

Yeah sure I should probably get going anyway. Talk to you later?

 **Arizona**

I'll tell you when Sofia's back.

 **Callie**

Okay then, I'll see you.

 _Arizona did not reply. She did not even walk Callie to the door and this made Callie uneasy. While Callie was driving back to Mer 's house, Callie's mind was going crazy. She thought ways she could've prevented that awkward goodbye. She thought of what they said to each other and she could not help but smile when thinking of Arizona's reply to her saying: "I know you don't want me here". Callie knew that Arizona's reply could mean a lot of things but she chose to think that part of Arizona still wants her in Seattle._

 **Mer**

Hi, I'm really glad to see you're alive. You know, given the fact that you 'called' me to let me know where and who you're spending the night with.

 **Callie**

Hey, I know, look, I'm Sorry I should have. It's just that I was at Arizona's and then-

 **Mer**

Arizona's? You don't say? Or wait are you two doing this in the dark.

 **Callie**

What? No! Sofia practically begged me to stay there and Arizona had no choice but to agree. So that's why I stayed, and I slept with Sofia in her room if that's what you were wondering.

 **Mer**

Huh, getting ahead of yourself I see. Haha I didn't ask where you slept, Callie. Are you feeling guilty perhaps?

 **Callie**

Look who's getting ahead of herself now... You're being ridiculous Mer. Besides, that ship has sailed, a long time ago

 **Mer**

But it never sank?

 **Callie**

Will it ever?

 **Mer**

Does that mean you are still thinking about her?

 **Callie**

Not about her but I do think about us. I think about what we could have been. I think about how different things would be if the plane crash never happened or if she never lost the baby.

 **Mer**

Do you think you guys would still be together?

 **Callie**

Yes. I think we would definitely still be together. The plane crash kind of ruined everything, you know. I think, no I imagine or better still, I dream about that right now, I'd be strolling with her in the park alongside our two kids and most importantly, I'll be her rock by helping her getting through this sad time. At her lowest time in life, I can say. But then again, those are just dreams and imaginations or whatever you call it. I guess life just happens and I have no choice but to move on.

 **Mer**

Wow.. The way you talk about her. Do you still think she's the one?

 **Callie**

Do you still think Derek is the one? I remember you telling me about Riggs.

 **Mer**

Derek will always be the one Callie. Like you said life happens and when it does it kind of forced me to move forward. I could not just stop and expect things to go my way.

 **Callie**

Then there you have it, the answer to your question

 **Mer**

Arizona is not dead yknow.

 **Callie**

But to her, Calliope is dead.

 **Mer**

Did she say that?

 **Callie**

No, not at all, but she might as well just spell it out for me with the way she's treating me. It's all Callie now, not Calliope. So yeah, Calliope's dead. Not so much of Callie since she's very much alive.

 **Mer**

I have to say, I don't agree with you on that one.

 **Callie**

Why would you be disagreeing with me on that? Like right now, it's obvious to her that I am no more than Sofia's mother. The ex-wife whom she is now forced to be friends with

 **Mer**

Forced? That's a bit drastic don't you think?

 **Callie**

It is! It is forced, because of Sofia! It just feels like I'm putting more effort into our friendship than she is. I'm the one who needs to start the conversation or ask her things. It's exhausting.

 **Mer**

You know all that is required from you two is to be civil. You don't have to be friends.

 **Callie**

We know Mer, or at least she knows, with how she's treating me.

 **Mer**

Seems to me you want her to be in your life all the time.

 **Callie**

She has to be. We share a child together for heaven's sake.

 **Mer**

Okay Callie. If you say so.

 **Callie**

Wait. What was that supposed to mean? What does okay means?

 _Callie's phone rang and it was Barbara so she had no choice but to pick up the phone. She asked Meredith to wait because she wanted to finish their conversation but Mer was unfortunately needed in the hospital._

 **Callie**

Hi, are you two back from shopping already?

 **Barbara**

Yes, we had to call it short because Andrew called and said he was worried about Arizona. Can you maybe come fetch Sofia? I don't want her to see her mother in this state.

 **Callie**

Yes of course. I'll be there right away.

 _Callie made her way over to Arizona's house as fast as she could. Getting there she noticed that Sofia was already prepared to go. Barbera told her that Callie is taking her for ice cream and then they'll pick up Zola from school. Despite being told all those things; Callie knew that Sofia could sense that something was wrong._

 **Callie**

Hey, I came as soon as I could. What's wrong with Arizona?

 **Barbara**

She is not feeling well.

 **Callie**

Can I see her? I could help maybe.

 **Barbara**

Health wise she is fine. She is just a little sad. You know, with this situation going on. I don't think anybody would not feel like how she's feeling.

 **Callie**

Um do you think maybe I can talk to her?

 **Barbara.**

Callie, I know you're just trying to help and be there for her, I know that but I really don't think that's a good idea.

 **Callie**

Did she say that she doesn't want to see me?

 **Barbara**

No, but trust me when I say it's not a good idea.. I am her mom after all.

 **Callie**

Okay then. If that's the case, maybe you can call me to let me know when can I see her or when she wants to see Sofia?

 **Barbara**

Sure, Callie, of course, I'll call you. I'm sorry with how things are right now. It's just that with all these things going on around her,it's getting to overwhelming and I just think it is best for us to leave her alone for now.

 _The two brunettes drove off. Barbara didn't want Callie to see Arizona because she remembered the conversation she had with her daughter. She remembered how Arizona said that she didn't want Callie fixing her mess and right now Arizona was a complete mess. On their way to get ice cream Sofia started asking questions and these were the questions Callie feared._

 **Sofia**

Mama, why didn't you go in to see mommy.

 **Callie**

We had to get going baby, we still need to get Zola from school after ice cream remember?

 **Sofia**

But she was sad mama, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you.

 **Callie**

Mija, mommy will be sad for a while because mommy lost her daddy.

 **Sofia**

I know mama but we have to make her happy again. I don't like seeing Mama sad all the time…

 **Callie**

What about when you go to Zola, I 'll go and check in on mommy for you? Would you be okay with that honey?

 **Sofia**

Will you promise to give her hugs and kisses from me?

 _Callie didn't want to lie to Sofia but she knew that her little girl would not stop asking questions until she's satisfied with the answer so-_

 **Callie**

Yes, I will baby. I promise.

 _The two went for ice cream and then picked up Zola from school. Callie took them to Mer's but no one was so Callie had to stay and look after them._


	8. Chapter 8

_Later that day Callie was still babysitting the kids. She was so happy to see Maggie arriving because this meant that she can now go see Arizona. She didn't even give Maggie a chance to settle down. When Maggie came in the front door Callie was already at the car. While making her way to the car she shouted instructions to Maggie regarding the kids. Callie made her way over to Arizona's house. She was nervous because she didn't know what to expect._

 **Barbara**

Callie? Hi, what are you doing here?

 **Callie**

I came to check on Arizona. Sofia asked me to send hugs and kisses.

 **Barbara**

I really don't think it is a good idea for you to see her.

 **Callie**

Why not? Why can't I see her?

 **Barbara**

She is not herself. She might say things she doesn't mean.

 **Callie**

I can handle her. I know her. I've seen it all, you know. When she lost her leg, she wouldn't come out our room for days. She wouldn't do anything. So I think I can help her right now.

 **Barbara**

Callie, to be honest actually, as her mother I don't want you here now.

 **Callie**

Oh, may I ask why?

 **Barbara**

As her mother I don't think I should be answering that also.

 **Callie**

Did I do something to offend her? Is it because I stayed the night? Did I upset her because if I did something wrong, I would like to fix it.

 **Barbara**

No you didn't do anything wrong but I'm afraid that if I let you in, you'll make things worse. I know you want to help but trust me when I say; you staying away are the best way to help now.

 **Callie**

Okay I understand. Would you at least give her hugs and kisses from Sofia?

 **Barbara**

Of course I will.

 **Callie**

And you'll call if you need anything?

 **Barbara**

We'll call if we need anything.

 **Callie**

Okay, see you tomorrow, I guess.

 _Barbara didn't want Callie to see Arizona because the conversation with her daughter was still on her mind. She doesn't want her daughter to get attached to Callie again just to have her heart broken when Callie leaves. She is protecting her daughter. Barbara knows Callie means well but she has to look out for Arizona's feelings. Barbara herself doesn't know what to do to get Arizona to eat or speak at least but she will not let Callie see what a mess Arizona is right now._

 **Barbara**

Arizona, you need to eat please.

 _There was no reply from Arizona. She was just lying in her bed staring at the roof. She did not once look at her mother. She was angry, angry at life._

 **Barbara**

Can I run you a bath maybe? Do you maybe want to go get dinner at that nice Italian place?

 _Still she didn't get any reply and now she was at wits end. She tried everything. She decided to leave Arizona. When Tim died both her and her husband was there to help Arizona through things. Now it is only her and she don't know how to do this on her own. So she decided to give Arizona some more time alone in her room. Back at Mer's house Callie is restless. She is walking around in the house. She keeps checking her phone. She just can't sit still for one second._

 **Mer**

Do you need tequila or something?

 **Callie**

No, big day tomorrow remember.

 **Mer**

The memorial, is that why you're restless?

 **Callie**

No. Earlier today Barbara called and asked that I come fetch Sofia. When I got there I learned that Arizona is not doing great. Mer I've been trying to see her the whole day and I can't

 **Mer**

Why not? Why can't you see her?

 **Callie**

Her mom says it is better that way. How? How is it better that way?

 **Mer**

I don't know. Arizona and I are not as close as we are. So I really don't know what that mean. I think it could mean that maybe she is really sad and she doesn't want you to see her like that.

 **Callie**

I have seen her sad. I watched her cry. I know how she is and to be honest, I think I can make her feel better. Actually I know I can because I've done it before.

 **Mer**

Yes you did, as her girlfriend or her wife. Not as her ex-wife. She might not even be the same person now.

 **Callie**

So what? Because I'm her ex I'm not allowed to be near her or comfort her?

 **Mer**

No that's not what I meant. Callie, stop over thinking.

 **Callie**

I can't Mer, not when I don't know what is going on.

 **Mer**

Would it make you relax if I went over to her house and check on her?

 **Callie**

Would you do that?

 **Mer**

Yes because you'd do it for me and also I can't deal with you checking your phone every two seconds.

 **Callie**

Thank you so much Mer.

 _Meredith made her why over to Arizona's house. Barbara let her in, in the hopes that maybe she could talk some sense into Arizona. Maybe she'll be able to get Arizona to eat. Barbara told Meredith everything that's been happening today. She told Mer how she tried everything to get Arizona to eat or to get out of bed but Arizona refused._

 **Mer**

Hi Robbins, how are you feeling?

I was thinking maybe me, you, Zola and Sofia could go get some pizza, what do you think?

 _Arizona turned around and looked to the other side. Her back was now facing Mer. Mer knew this was her queue to leave. She knew that she was not the one who would able to get Arizona out of her room. So Mer said goodbye and told Arizona that Arizona should call if she needs anything._

 **Mer**

I tried but she isn't speaking.

 **Barbara**

I know she's not but thank you for trying. Can I ask you something?

 **Mer**

Yeah, sure you can.

 **Barbara**

I know Callie is living with you. Did she send you?

 **Mer**

She didn't ask me to come but I did come to check on Arizona on behalf of Callie. Callie was restless so I offered to come check on Arizona.

 **Barbara**

I'm not trying to keep her away from Arizona you know. I'm just protecting my daughter.

 **Mer**

You don't have to protect her from Callie. You really don't.

 **Barbara**

I know but Arizona doesn't want Callie to fix her this time. She is afraid. She doesn't want Callie to fix things because when Callie leaves again she'll fall apart. She wants to learn how to fix things on her own.

 **Mer**

I understand, so I'll respect her wishes. I have to get going now. Feel free to call me anytime. Arizona has my number.

 _On her way home Mer was contemplating telling Callie of what she saw and what's going. She knew if she told Callie of the state Arizona is in Callie would not hesitate to go over to Arizona's house._

 _When Mer got home Callie could wait to hear what happened. Mer decided to bend the truth a little and told her that for now Arizona is okay. Mer knew that Callie is still thinking about a future with Arizona but she didn't want Arizona to make decisions when Arizona was at her most vulnerable. Mer felt that if they are to be together it should be at a time where they are both stable enough to realise what their getting into again. She thought if that Callie and Arizona should find their own way back together. She shouldn't be the messenger trying to tell them how the other one feels._

 _It was the day of the memorial. Callie got herself and Sofia ready. She wanted to go over to Arizona's house before the ceremony, just to check if everything is still okay._

 _Over Arizona's house was Mer, whom Barbara called after Arizona refused to go to the memorial. Mer decided to call April seeing that she could convince Arizona to get out of bed. When April got there, Arizona had locked her bedroom door. April was talking through the door but it did not help at all. They then called Bailey. Bailey's tough love would maybe to the trick._

 **Bailey**

Where is she?

 **April**

She is in her room, upstairs.

 **Bailey**

Robbins, come on now. Don't make me come in there. I'll break down this door.

I'm serious and if I hurt myself breaking it down, I'll sue your ass. I'm a surgeon I can't be having broken limbs.

 **Arizona**

I'm not going. Go without me.

 _The four ladies looked at each other. They were hopeless. Bailey suggested they get Webber but then April reminded her that he is in surgery. They were whispering outside her bedroom of possible ways to get her to come out. All of the ways leading to dead ends because April,Bailey and Mer figured that if her own mom couldn't get her out of that room, no one at the hospital could either._

 **Bailey**

I'm not strong enough to kick down this door.

 **April**

Were you serious about that?

 **Bailey**

Well Kepner, do you have any other brighter ideas?

 **April**

No but –

 **Bailey**

But nothing.., move away from the door.

Arizona get away from the door, I'm breaking down this door.

 **Barbara**

No wait! I think I know who can help us.

 **Bailey**

Who?

 **Barbara.**

Meredith, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

 **Bailey**

What are you thinking?

 **Mer**

Can't hurt to try, can it?

 **Bailey**

What are you talking about?

 **Grey?**

 _Meredith and Barbara stared at each other, wondering if this could really work. Kepner felt left out. She could see that the two woman something she didn't. Bailey was getting irritated because she's been asking questions and not getting answers._

 **Bailey**

Grey? Are you going to tell me or what?

 **Meredith**

You'll see Bailey. They'll be here soon.


	9. Chapter 9

_The four ladies waited patiently for the two mystery people. They heard two cars stopping outside. It must be them they taught and they all made their way to the door. Outside Deluca and Alex both parked and gave each other an awkward stare. Alex didn't want to come because he knew he might run into Deluca but he is doing this for Arizona, so he came. She has done so much for him and him enduring a little awkwardness is a small price to pay. Bailey and Kepner were surprised to see the two._

 **Bailey**

Really Grey? Really? You're great escape plan was Karev and Deluca.

 **Kepner**

I don't understand. Why would having them both here at the same time make her feel better?

 **Bailey.**

Grey, how did you pass your boards if you can't even get this one right?

 **Mer**

Well if you two blabbermouths would give me a chance.-

 **Bailey**

Yes go ahead explain yourself.

 **Alex**

Why are you arguing and where is Robbins? We need to get going?

 **Bailey**

In her room, go get her.

 **Alex**

What? No? What if she is not dressed yet? I don't want to make things awkward.

 **Mer**

Bailey, Alex doesn't know anything.

 **Barbara**

He is picking us up, to take us to church.

 **Kepner**

Am I the only one who feels super lost right now?

 **Deluca**

No, I'm with you on that. Why is everyone here?

 **Bailey**

And who is the two people who you two were talking about?

 _Making their way into Arizona's house, Sofia stumbled over a stone. Mer heard Callie's motherly voice saying "carefull mija, watch where you going" and she instantly look relieved._

 **Mer**

Here they are.

 **Callie**

Hi, what is everybody doing here?

 **Deluca**

That's what I'd like to know.

 **Bailey**

We are trying to get Arizona to come to the memorial.

 **Callie**

What do you mean?

 **Barbara**

She told me last night she's not going. This morning she refused to get dressed. We have tried everything.

 **Callie**

No you haven't. You should have called me.

 **Mer**

Callie!

 **Callie**

No Mer! You said you're going to the hospital but you came here. Why didn't you just tell me? Kepner, you knew I can help with her and you Bailey, you can read between the lines. You did it perfectly in surgery but you didn't think of calling me.

 **Bailey**

Well technically this is not…-

 **Callie**

Not What? Not my place?

 _Karev saw Callie getting irritated and decided to take Sofia to church with him._

 **Alex**

Sofia, what do you say we go check if everything's ready at church?

 **Barbara**

I'll come with you two. Callie I trust that you got this.

 _Callie gave Barbara a shady look. Mer saw this look and knew the next thing that would come from Callie's mouth might not be good . Mer knew Callie is not one who can hold her tongue._

 **Mer**

Callie, now is not the time to be bickering. The memorial is in an hour.

 **Callie**

I think everybody should leave. Go to the memorial, I'll let you know when we are on our way.

 **Deluca**

I just came to tell her that I won't make it. I have to scrub in on a surgery. So I'll be quick.

 **Callie**

I'll tell her. Go now, she'll understand.

 _Every one left to go to church. Callie started making her way upstairs. She was expecting the worse. So she tried to prepare herself. She would do anything just to get Arizona to the memorial. She knew that if Arizona didn't go, Arizona will regret it someday. When she got to the door, she knocked._

 **Callie**

Arizona, it is Callie. Can I come in please?

 **Arizona**

Go away Callie, you shouldn't be here.

 **Callie**

Yes I should, please let me in.

 **Arizona**

No!

 _Callie decided to lie to her. She knew it is the only way to get her to open the door and she stood ready for when the door opens._

C **allie**

There is a little girl here to see you.

 **Arizona**

Why isn't she at the memorial?

 **Callie**

She won't go without you.

 _Callie heard Arizona's footsteps as she was a approaching the door. She stood ready to push back the door when Arizona unlocks it. She knew she is stronger than Arizona. She was just scared of hurting Arizona's leg in the process of pushing open the door. Arizona didn't think Callie would lie because when it came to Sofia she trusted Callie. She didn't ask to speak to Sofia because she didn't want to do it through a door. She wanted to see her baby girl's face and her daughter in arms when she speaks to her. When she unlocked the door, Callie took the handle and opened it. Callie basically forced her way inside Arizona's bedroom and Arizona stood there shocked._

 **Arizona**

You want to break my other leg now too?

 **Callie**

Go ahead. Rant if you want. Kick and Scream, if it makes you feel better. You can cry. Do what you want I'm here. Say hurtful things to me. I don't care. I just need you to be okay.

 **Arizona**

I won't be okay. My life is a mess. I just can't be happy anymore. Am I such a bad person? And where is Sofia? Why did you lie?

 **Callie**

Would you have opened the door if you knew she wasn't here? I had to lie so you could open the stupid door. You are not a bad person. You are the most amazing woman I know.

 **Arizona**

See, this is exactly why I don't want you to be here. You are saying things. Things you don't mean just to get me to go to the memorial. It is easy for you to say but do you even think of what it does to me? I believe you when you say these things. Don't say things you don't mean, just stop with it.

 **Callie**

I mean it. You are amazing and strong. You can do this. So let's get you dressed.

 **Arizona**

I'm not going Callie.

 **Callie**

Yes you are.

Is this the dress you were supposed to wear?

 **Arizona**

I'm not going. I can't do this. At Tim's memorial I wanted to die just there. My dad is my hero, I can't do this.

 **Callie**

You are not doing this alone. I'm here and so is Sofia.

 **Arizona**

You are here now and next week you are gone. Then who will help me get dressed then? Who will make me come out of this room? I'm not going.

 **Callie**

Okay, so Sofia can just take this example from you. She can just see that it is acceptable to run away when things are too hard to handle.

 **Arizona**

What?

 **Callie**

Sofia lost her granddad. She is at the memorial alone. You are the only one who understands her pain but you are here. She needs to see you. You need to lift your head up and be her superwoman. You lost your hero, don't make her lose hers too.

 **Arizona**

Get out.

 **Callie**

So you're staying?

 **Arizona**

I need to get dressed for my dad's memorial, so get out or do you want us to be late?

 _Callie smiled as Arizona chased her out of the bedroom. She stood in the doorway and stared at Arizona, who is waiting for Callie to leave._

 **Callie**

You know I could stay.

 **Arizona**

Nice try, Calliope.

 **Callie**

I meant, I could stay in Seattle. I could stay a while longer if you'd like me too.

 **Arizona** (looking awkward and shy)

We are going to be late, go wait downstairs.

 _Callie went downstairs to wait for Arizona. Upstairs while getting dressed, Arizona couldn't help but wonder about what Callie had suggested. She wanted Callie to stay so bad but she knew the longer Callie stays the more attached she'll get to Callie. She got dressed and made her way down stairs. To Callie, she looked beautiful even though her eyes were puffy._

 **Callie**

Are you ready to go?

 **Arizona**

Yes I am. We can take my car because you have to come back here after the service in anyway. For something to eat, you know.

 **Callie**

Okay but I'm driving because I do want to get to church in one piece.

 **Arizona**

I'm not a bad driver.

 **Callie**

And I'm not an orthopaedic surgeon.

 _The two ladies got into the car and made their way to the memorial._

 **Callie**

What do you think about me staying a little longer?

 **Arizona**

Why do you want to stay, Callie?

 _There was complete silence. Callie didn't know what the right answer would be. She was afraid that telling the truth about why she wanted to stay would upset Arizona. Just as she wanted to speak, Arizona spotted Sofia waiting for them outside. She told Callie to look at how beautiful their daughter is and the two ladies stared at their baby girl. They parked the car and made their way over to Sofia._

 **Sofia**

Mommy, you came!

 **Arizona**

Of course baby.

 **Sofia**

I told grandma to keep a seat for me, you and mama. Is that okay?

 **Arizona**

Yes baby, I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Callie**

We have to go inside. The service is already ten minutes late.

 **Arizona**

I wonder why?

 _With Arizona saying that the two ladies exchanged a smile. Arizona was grateful that Callie practically forced her to come. The three made their way into the church. Sofia sat between her mothers. When the service started Arizona tried to take Callie's hand but she was afraid it would confuse Sofia so she refrained from doing it. Callie saw the movement of Arizona's hand and she hoped she read it right. Callie then threw her hand behind Sofia and around Arizona's shoulder. Arizona looked at her with a slight smiled and then she said thank you._


	10. Chapter 10

_The memorial went as planned. After the service everybody gathered at Arizona's house. Later that night everyone went home and Callie,Sofia and Mer stayed a little longer. Arizona was talking and eating. She just so relieved that the day was over. After dinner, Mer and Callie were getting ready to go home._

 **Arizona**

Callie, can you stay? I think I'll need help with Sofia and we have a lot to talk about.

 **Callie**

Of course, I'll stay if you want me too.

 **Arizona**

Thank you. I'm going to go check on my mom and then get Sofia into her pajamas.

 **Callie**

Okay, I'll walk Mer to her car and lock up.

 **Arizona.**

Meredith, thank you so much for everything. I really do appreciate it.

 **Mer**

It is my pleasure. You guys sleep tight.

 _Arizona made her upstairs to go check on her mom. Callie walked Mer to her car. Mer being her nosy self started to ask Callie all kinds of questions. Questions,which Callie answered very honestly._

 **Mer**

What happened today? Yesterday she hated your guts now she is asking you to stay. Did you two…?

 _Callie immediately knew what Mer was insinuating and she quickly put a stop to it._

 **Callie**

What? No! We just talked. I told you all I know how to handle her.

 **Mer**

What do you guys need to talk about? What did she mean by that?

 **Callie**

I honestly don't know. I have an idea of what it might be though.

 **Mer**

What do you think it is about?

 **Callie**

Earlier I asked her if she wanted me to stay in Seattle a little longer.

 **Mer**

What did she say?

 **Callie**

Nothing, she said nothing.

 **Mer**

What do you think she'll say?

 **Callie**

I don't know. Usually I'd know what she means but I guess we were apart for too long, I can't read her anymore.

 **Mer**

But what do you want her to say?

Callie

I'm hoping she'll say, she wants me to stay.

 **Mer**

Callie, do you remember Penny? You know, your girlfriend in New York. Does she know about all this?

 **Callie**

No she doesn't but I don't want her to get insecure and think I'm still in love with Arizona or something.

 **Mer**

Are you sure you're not in love with her because…-

 **Callie**

You need to get going.

 **Mer**

So you are?

 **Callie**

I'll always love her.

 **Mer**

That was not the question. You're not answering the question.

 **Callie**

Goodnight Mer.

 **Mer**

You're running away Callie.

 **Callie**

I'll see you tomorrow.

 **Mer**

Enjoy the night with the ex-wife.

 _Callie could not help but laugh at Mer. She went into the house laughing and waiting for her was Arizona._

 **Arizona**

What's so funny?

 **Callie**

Meredith Grey being, Meredith Grey. I miss her.

 **Arizona**

We all miss you too.

 **Callie**

So how are you feeling?

 **Arizona**

Callie, I wanted to do this, first thing in the morning but I don't think I'll be able to sleep without talking to you first.

 **Callie**

Okay I'm listening.

 **Arizona**

I don't want you to take this the wrong way.

 **Callie**

You are scarring me now.

 **Arizona**

Don't be scared, nothing you can't handle.

When you were in New York, I learned to be me without you. I never had a curve ball thrown at me since you left. Then when the first curve ball came, you made your way over to me. When Tim died I had my parents. When Nick died I had you. When the crash happened, I had you. Every time life was hard you were there. You are here now.

 **Callie**

I'm here because I care about you and Sofia. Also I want to be here.

 **Arizona**

I know and thank you for that but I don't want you here.

 **Callie**

Arizona, I know you hate me. I know I've done a lot of things to hurt you but you saw today that I can help you through this. You just have to let me help you.

 **Arizona**

I don't hate you.

 **Callie**

Yeah, you say that but I can see the way you look at me. Maybe you don't even know that you hate me and its okay to be angry at me. I've hurt you. I'd be angry to if you wanted to just pack up Sofia and leave.

 **Arizona**

I don't hate you. I could never hate you and that's the problem. I love you, I always will. That's why I don't want you here. I don't want you fixing me. I want to fix myself. You staying here will just make it harder for me to be strong. I'll keep on leaning on you, not because I want to but because I just can't help myself when it comes to you.

 **Callie**

I want you to lean on me.

 **Arizona**

Callie, you'll help me smile and you'll help me laugh again. Then you'll head back to New York and I'll have to learn to laugh and smile again all on my own. Don't turn one struggle into two.

 **Callie**

Okay, I'll leave.

 **Arizona**

You'll have to leave without Sofia.

 **Callie**

Because she doesn't like New York, I know.

 **Arizona**

No because you have Penny and I have no one. Sofia is the reason I get up in the morning. I can't have her in New York then I'll never be motivated to get out of bed. I'm going to be selfish and not think about you now because I don't think you thought about me. When you are in New York happy with Penny and my daughter, you don't think about what I might be going through. And you don't have to because you don't owe me anything but I thought about you and how sad you'd be without her. Now it is time for me to think about myself.

 **Callie**

I think about you. I think about you al the time but let's not get into that. I don't want to, you know, turn one struggle into two.

 **Arizona**

Callie come on, I need you to be okay with this.

 **Callie**

I am okay with this. What about school? She should be starting school on Monday in New York.

 **Arizona**

I'll sort it out on Monday.

 **Callie**

Cool, when do you want me gone?

 **Arizona**

You can go when you want, I just wanted to tell you why I'm kind of staying away from you.

 **Callie**

I'll check for flights tomorrow.

 **Arizona**

I'm not saying leave now.

 **Callie**

I'll be out of your hair by Monday.

 **Arizona**

You just said you're okay with this.

 **Callie**

I am!

 **Arizona**

I know you, Calliope.

 **Callie**

Uhm, can I go now.

 **Arizona**

No, you're staying the night.

 **Callie**

Are you sure because you know, I don't want to prolong the struggle.

 **Arizona**

Calllie…

 **Callie**

I'm sorry. I'm going to bed. Is Sofia sleeping with you?

 **Arizona**

Yes, she is.

 **Callie**

So I'll sleep in her bed.

 **Arizona**

Are you okay?

 **Callie**

Yeah, goodnight.

 **Arizona**

Can I we hug.

 **Callie**

Of course, we can.

 _The two ladies hugged and Callie made her way to bed. Arizona felt relieved and made her way to bed as well. The next morning Sofia went to wake up her mama to ask Callie if they could make breakfast for Arizona. Callie however was already awake. She was awake since five and she was checking for the flights back to New York._

 **Sofia**

Can we mama, can we make breakfast?

 **Callie**

Yes we can mija but first mama wants to tell you something okay?

 **Sofia**

What do you want to tell me mama?

 **Callie**

Mama has to go back to New York.

 **Sofia**

No mama, I can't leave mommy.

 **Callie**

You are staying with her. You have to look after her. Can you do that big girl?

 **Sofia**

Yes I can. I can make her pancakes and we can eat ice cream. Lots and lots of ice cream.

 **Callie**

Well I don't know about lots and lots.

 **Sofia**

When are you going mama?

 **Callie**

I'm leaving tonight.

 **Sofia**

Then come let's go make breakfast and then you can take me to the park.

 _Callie was so happy that her baby girl understood. She felt blessed to have such a mature daughter. So the two made their way down stairs and started making breakfast. When breakfast was nearly done, Arizona came down stairs. She was happy to see Callie and Sofia being playful._

 **Sofia**

Mommy we made breakfast.

 **Arizona**

Is it chocolate chip?

 **Callie**

Isn't it always?

Sofia go check and grandma. I have to tell mommy something.

 **Sofia**

Are you two gossiping about me?

 **Arizona**

Hey, you go tell grandma breakfast is ready. Go on!

What is wrong Callie?

 **Callie**

Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving tonight.

 **Arizona**

So soon, what about Sofia?

 **Callie**

I already talked to her, she understands. So I'm going to the hospital while you guys have breakfast. I need to go say good bye and also thank Mer. Then when I get back, Sofia wants me to take her to the park for a while.

 **Arizona**

Okay.

 **Callie**

That's it?

 **Arizona**

Yeah, I didn't mean you should go now. You can stay a while.

 **Callie**

I have things to do.

 **Arizona**

Well okay then, Sofia and I will take you to the airport.

 **Callie**

Thanks, I'm heading to the hospital. See you later.

 _Callie was irritated. She didn't want to go but she's going because she wants Arizona to get better. She went to the hospital to go say good bye to all of her friends. She saved Mer for last because she knew that would be the longest goodbye._

 **Bailey**

You take care of yourself Torres. Don't worry about Arizona we'll take care of her.

 **Callie**

And Sofia

 **Bailey**

Is Sofia staying?

 **Callie**

Yes, Arizona needs her.

 **Bailey**

Wow, I'm so proud to see how much you two have grown.

 **Callie**

Sofia's happiness comes first.

 **Bailey**

That's how it should be.

 **Callie**

So I'll see you soon.

 **Bailey**

Don't wait months to come to visit again.

 **Callie**

I won't, my baby is here remember?

Do you know where Grey is? I don't want to leave without thanking her.

 **Bailey**

She is in the clinic, helping Karev with a patient.

 **Callie**

Good bye Bailey.

 _Callie and Bailey hugged and then Callie made her way to the clinic. She got there and told Mer about the conversation she had with Arizona._

 **Meredith**

So you're leaving tonight?

 **Callie**

Yes, the sooner the better I guess.

 **Meredith**

We can't even hang out at Joe's. By the time I get of my shift you'll be half way to New York.

 **Alex**

You're leaving already Torres?

 **Callie**

Yes, I am.

 **Alex**

What about Robbins?

 **Callie**

She is fine and she has Sofia.

 **Alex**

We'll I guess I'll see you again then, you know with Sofia staying here. If Sofia is here, you'll practically be here every weekend. So I'm not saying bye. (making his way over to his patient)

 **Callie**

I love you too Karev.

 **Mer**

I think it's good that you're leaving.

 **Callie**

Why?

 **Mer**

For the same reasons she said and if you're not staying in Seattle for good, it is best you leave now, you know so everyone can get back to their lives.

 **Callie**

Am I such a bad person that every wants me gone.

 **Mer**

Everyone wants you to stay, stay forever but if you don't want to, we can't make you stay.

 **Callie**

Anyway, I have to take Sofia to the park. Thank you for everything Mer, I really do appreciate it.

See you soon, then we can get drunk at Joe's.

 **Mer**

Hope you have a safe flight and I'll see you soon.

 _Callie left the hospital and took her daughter to the park. She then went back to Mer's place to get her things. Arizona and Sofia picked her up from Mer's house and then they took her to the airport._


	11. Chapter 11

_Callie made her way back to New York. Waiting on the other side was her perfect Penny. Penny was expecting Callie to be excited to see her. Callie was not excited. Everyone could see that she must've had a very hard week. She looked lost and tired. She just wanted to go home or the house because right now she doesn't even know where home is. So the two ladies made their way to back to their place. The drive home was rather quiet and Penny didn't know whether she should ask Callie about Seattle or if she should wait for Callie to come to her first. When they got home Callie didn't talk much. She told Penny that she is really tired and just wanted to take a nap. While Callie was taking a nap, Penny decided to go to the hospital to check on a patient. When she got back, she took a shower and from the noise she was making, Callie woke up. Callie couldn't go back to sleep and for the first time tonight, Penny and Callie had a conversation. They said hello and they hugged but the conversation never lasted longer than 2 sentences._

 **Penny**

So how was Seattle?

 **Callie**

It was okay. I wish I was there under different circumstances, you know not when everybody is sad. At least Mer and I had some time to catch up. It was a short time but it was worth it.

 **Penny**

Well you did say you're staying till Friday. Why did you decide to comeback earlier?

 **Callie**

I'm seeing a patient tomorrow.

 **Penny**

You could've let someone else handle it, I'm sure he or she would've understood.

 _Callie didn't want to lie to Penny. She lied because she doesn't want Penny in her business with Arizona. So she lied and as soon as Penny started to ask more questions she tried to change the subject._

 **Callie**

This Pasta is really nice.

 **Penny**

Thank you. So is Sofia coming back on Friday?

 **Callie**

No, she is staying Seattle for the rest year.

 **Penny**

Oh and you're okay with that?

 **Callie**

Well, I just have to be.

 **Penny**

Why?

 **Callie**

Sofia does not like New York. She misses her friends, her school, her mother and everything else.

 **Penny**

You're her mother too. She'll miss you too.

 **Callie**

I know but I can go see her anytime I want.

 **Penny**

Arizona can come out here anytime she wants to.

 **Callie**

Are you saying I should go get my child even though she is not happy here? Are you saying I should put my happiness before Sofia's?

 **Penny**

No Callie, I'm not saying that. Why are you picking this fight?

 **Callie**

I'm not picking a fight. I'm just concerned of you not caring about Sofia's happiness.

 **Penny**

Of course I care about her happiness. It's just that I care about yours more.

 **Callie**

Well I don't. Sofia comes first, always. That's how it will be from now on, damn that's how should've been all along.

 **Penny**

I know, for you yes but for me you come first and you're happy when you have Sofia.

 **Callie**

I'm happy when Sofia is happy.

 **Penny**

Callie relax, I'm not fighting with you. I'm just saying our priorities differ.

 **Callie**

I need to call Arizona

 **Penny**

What? Now? Really, you get pissed and the first thing you do is call your ex.

 **Callie**

I'm calling Arizona to check on my daughter. You know the little girl I left behind in Seattle.

Then Callie walked out of the kitchen to her bedroom to go call Arizona. Arizona did not pick up, probably because she and Sofia just went to bed. Callie didn't check the time before she called she just wanted to speak to Arizona and Sofia. She wanted to check on them. She decided to leave the girls a message.

 ***Good morning you two. I hope you are okay. Have a great day. Call me when you have time.***

 _The next morning whilst Callie and Penny was preparing for work Callie decided to tell Penny what she's been thinking about on her flight back to New York._

 **Callie**

So I was thinking maybe I should fly back to Seattle on Friday to go see Sofia. Just to check on how she is coping and how school was.

 **Penny**

Why don't you just call? You just came back from Seattle.

 **Callie**

I would like to see her. It's been a very hard week for them.

 **Penny**

Callie, you have a job here and the hospital will not be happy with you doing as you please.

 **Callie**

Well then they should fire me. I have my own hospital.

 **Penny**

In Seattle, you have a hospital in Seattle not here. So you can't keep bargaining on that. When you lose your job, what will you do go back to Seattle because you have a hospital.

 **Callie**

No, but what I mean is, I'll never not have a job.

 **Penny**

Because you have a hospital?

 **Callie**

Yes and I won't lose my job. They'll understand.

 **Penny**

Not if you go away every weekend.

 **Callie**

Who says it is every weekend?

 **Penny**

I know you. You'll want to see Sofia as often as you can but you're forgetting that you're a doctor. On weekends we as doctors, we have the most work because people get drunk and do stupid things.

 **Callie**

And that's why hospitals needs an ortho God. To save the stupid drunk people's leg or arm or whatever.

 **Penny**

Now you just sound arrogant.

 _With that last comment Penny left for work. Callie started work two hours later than Penny so they went to work separately. Callie thought to herself of how different the conversation would have gone if she gave Arizona the comment about being an ortho god. She said it to lighten the mood but it didn't work with Penny. Callie wanted to call Sofia but this time she checked the time first and then figured they would not be awake yet. Then her phone went off and it was a text from Arizona. Arizona was replying to the message Callie had send earlier._

 ***Hey thank you, enjoy NY.*-A**

 ***Why are you awake, isn't like 04:30 still in Seattle?*-C**

 ***Couldn't sleep, so I'm drinking coffee waiting for time to pass*-A**

 ***You should really try sleeping*-C**

 *** I can sleep the whole day, remember I have the week off*-A**

 *** Would you like me to keep you company*-C**

 ***Should you be going to work?*-A**

 *** I have time to kill, facetime?*-C**

 _Right after Callie last message, Arizona called Callie. Callie was surprised to see her facetime notification. When she picked up she smiled instantly._

 **Arizona**

Hi, look pass the pj's and messy hair okay. It's the middle of the night.

 **Callie**

We were married. I know what you look in the middle of the night.

 **Arizona**

You have to be quiet now, I'm going to show you why I can't sleep.

 _Arizona went to her bedroom to show Callie how Sofia was sleeping. After showing Callie Sofia, she made her way to the kitchen again._

 **Arizona**

Now you can speak again.

 **Callie**

How a girl that small can actually occupy the whole bed like that, beats me all the time.

 **Arizona**

She gets it from you, you know.

 **Callie**

I never kept you from sleeping or did I?

 **Arizona.**

No, when you were hogging the bed it was usually to cuddle. We both would basically sleep on my side of the bed. Sofia has no interest in cuddling tonight.

 **Callie**

If it was for cuddling then I wasn't hogging the bed because you loved my cuddles and now I think this is a weird conversation to have.

 **Arizona**

It is not.

 **Callie**

Are you sure? I don't want to make things uncomfortable for you.

 **Arizona**

Relax Callie! We have a history and it is okay to joke about how bad you were in bed.

 **Callie**

Oh so now I was bad in bed too.

 **Arizona**

Yes you were bad when it came to sleeping but when it came to all the other things… well

 **Callie**

Okay now it is really weird.

 **Arizona**

Yeah, it is getting weird now.

 **Callie**

So listen, I have to go now but I'll see you guys this weekend?

 **Arizona**

Are you coming to Seattle?

 **Callie**

Well you're not coming to New York, so I guess I'm coming to Seattle.

 **Arizona**

Oh, my mom is going back home on Thursday so you can stay with us.

 **Callie**

I thought you said ….you know.

 **Arizona**

Yes I know what I said. I want to go to the hospital, put a few shifts in. Just to get the hang of things so I'll be at the hospital most of the time. So we won't see each other that much and you won't have to drive over from Mer's all the time when you want to see Sof.

 **Callie**

Thank you so much. Now go sleep for the last hour. I'm heading to work. See you on Friday.

 _Then Callie hung up before, Arizona could say goodbye. She was not being rude,it's just that she was already late and also she didn't want to Arizona to change her mind about where Callie should stay. Arizona however still had questions for Callie, so she decided to leave her a message._

 ***you did not say what time you're landing * -A**

 ***What if I wanted it to be a surprise* -C**

 ***Don't text and drive and give me the time so we can come pick you up* -A**

 ***Okay I won't text and drive* -C**

 ***WHAT TIME DO YOU LAND?* -A**

Callie read the text and started laughing because she knows Arizona is now frustrated with her not giving Arizona her landing time. She loved working on Arizona's nerves in that way. Arizona knew that Callie will not be replying just to work on her nerves. So she read their texts again and gave a slight smile. She was thankful for the new friendship she and Callie had formed. She was not scared to joke around with Callie. She was scared to become dependent on Callie again and right now according to herself she is very far from that.


	12. Chapter 12

_Callie still hasn't send her time of arrival to Arizona. Arizona kept sending texts but Callie's replies was vague and playful and Arizona kept on getting more and more frustrated. It was Thursday and Callie is supposed to be flying to Seattle tomorrow. She and Penny were having dinner then Penny suggested something that surprised Callie. Callie never thought that Penny would suggest something like this to her and she was so grateful for it._

 **Penny**

So I was thinking that after I've finished this year we should go back to Seattle, so I'm saying no to the job offer tomorrow.

 **Callie**

What job offer?

 **Penny**

I already told you. They asked me to finish my residency and then be a fellow neuro surgeon afterwards. With the hopes of becoming an attending, then chief of neuro of course.

 **Callie**

That's a great offer. You should take it because with Amelia at GSM I think you'll always be in her shadow. So take the offer don't say no.

 **Penny**

So I'll be in her shadow, if it means you get to be happy.

 **Callie**

I don't want that for you though.

 _Callie's phone rings and she has to take it._

 **Callie**

It is Mer calling, I have to take it.

 **Penny**

Go ahead, I'm going in to check on Mrs. Burberry. We can talk when I get back.

 **Callie**

Okay, be safe.

Mer , why do I always have to start world war three to get a hold of you.

 **Mer**

Well hello to you too Callie, I'm great thanks for asking.

 **Callie**

Yeah Yeah, no need to be sarcastic. Listen I'm coming to Seattle tomorrow.

 **Mer**

I heard you are coming. Arizona said you're staying with her and she is fetching you from the airport.

 **Callie**

No you are fetching me. I need you to come get me from the airport, can you?

 **Mer**

Yes I can but you should let Arizona know because she thinks she is fetching me.

 **Callie**

I know I told her I let her know when I land then she can come get me but I want to surprise them. So let her think that she is picking me up.

 **Mer**

Okay, what time do you land?

 **Callie**

Around two, so I'll see you there.

 **Mer**

See you tomorrow. I have to go now.

 **Callie**

Thank you, give those cute kids some kisses from me. See ya.

 **Mer**

Good bye.

 _That night Callie waited up for Penny but Penny got pulled into an emergency surgery. Caliie went to bed and when she woke up she saw a message from Penny on her phone._

 ***Hi, sorry that I can't say goodbye. We had to do an emergency surgery on Mrs. Burberry so I'm staying to check on her every hour. You go have a great time in Seattle. – P**

 ***Hi it is okay. I'll call you when I land and don't give them a answer on the offer just yet okay.* - C**

 _Then Callie made her way to Seattle. She was nervous and she could not understand why. She is only going to visit the girls and Arizona know she is coming so there is no reason for her to be nervous but still she was nervous . When she got to the airport Mer was already waiting for her. Callie told Mer about the plan. She wanted Mer to call Arizona and ask her if Arizona could watch Zola. Arizona said yes of course. Callie and Mer was on their way to Arizona's house now._

 **Mer**

Are you nervous?

 **Callie**

No!

 **Mer**

Yes you are, look at your face. Why are you nervous?

 **Callie**

I don't know. I mean she knows I'm coming, so I don't know why I'm nervous

 **Mer**

Sofia knows? Now then, why all the effort for a surprise?

 **Callie**

No, Sofia doesn't know I'm coming. I meant Arizona knows I'm coming.

 **Mer**

Why are you nervous for seeing Arizona? You guys shared a life, you should be passed all the butterflies. Actually you shouldn't have butterflies because only people who are in love have butterflies.

 **Callie**

Mer, stop it with that now. You sound crazy. I guess I'm nervous because I left because she wanted me gone and now I'm back. I'm back and I'm staying at her house. She says it is okay but what if it's not?

 **Mer**

I think she would've told you if it's not okay. I mean, she did tell you she wanted you gone and if she can say that, she can say anything. You can always come and stay with me. Sofia can also come with you and we can have sleepovers with the girls, it would be fun.

 **Callie**

I'll ask her again if she is really okay with it.

 **Mer**

Well here we are.

 **Callie**

Okay so you go knock and go in but be sure to leave the door open so I can sneak in.

 _Mer went to the door and knocked. Arizona quickly noticed that Zola wasn't with. She asked Mer where Zola was and Mer said she is getting her bags and then Mer asked for water. Mer was faking her dry throat and Arizona being the helpful person she is, quickly ran for water. When she turned around to give the water to Mer, she faced a brunette._

 **Arizona**

Callie, what? How? Why didn't you call?

 **Callie**

I told you I wanted it to be a surprise.

 _Arizona ran to hug her and the two ladies had a powerful embrace. When they released, Callie realized that Mer was staring at her with a not so innocent smile._

 **Callie**

So where is my baby?

 **Arizona**

Sofia! Zola is here.

 **Sofia**

I'm coming mommy…

Maamaa!

 **Callie**

Hi baby. Oh God I missed you so much.

(Callie hugged her daughter)

 **Sofia**

Mommy this is the best surprise ever.

 **Arizona**

It sure is, honey.

 **Sofia**

Are you staying Mama?

 **Callie**

Yes I am. I'm flying back Monday.

 **Sofia**

That is awesome.

 **Arizona**

Do you know what is even better? Mama is staying with us because I have to be had the hospital almost all weekend. So she will sleep here.

 **Sofia**

Cool me and mama can sleep in your bed then we don't have to fight for space like last time.

 **Mer**

Well, I have to run. I'll leave you lovely ladies to it then.

 **Callie**

Wait I'll walk out with you.

 _Callie and Mer made their way to the car. She thanked Mer for everything. Then Meredith Grey started harassing Callie with her questions again._

 **Mer**

So Arizona looked very, very happy to see you.

 **Callie**

I think you are exaggerating again.

 **Mer**

I'm not, I think she had the butterflies too.

 **Callie**

We don't have " the butterflies".

 **Mer**

Are you sure? Are you really sure?

 **Callie**

Just get in your car and drive away.

 **Mer**

Will you have time this weekend for catch up over tequila?

 **Callie**

Will you harass me with Arizona questions again?

 **Mer**

Probably!

 **Callie**

Then no!

 **Mer**

Let me know when you can. Goodbye Doctor Callie Robbins.

 **Callie**

Oh shut up.

 _Mer left and when Callie got inside she heard Arizona saying goodbye to Sofia. Sofia wouldn't have any of it because she wanted Arizona to stay so that the three of them can catch up. Callie decided to interrupt the two._

 **Callie**

Sofia do not try to speak louder than your mother.

 **Sofia**

I'm sorry mama but I don't understand why she wants to go now.

 **Arizona**

Baby I have to go to work. We can catch up later.

 **Callie**

I have something planned for us baby and mommy can't know about this. It must be our little secret.

 **Arizona**

Thank you so much. (she whispered to Callie)

 _Arizona went to the hospital. Bailey was already there waiting for. She went straight to the chief office. She didn't make any left or right turns. She didn't speak to Kepner or anybody else._

 **Bailey**

Hi , so are you ready for this?

 **Arizona**

I am but listen would you be able to get this thing sorted out this weekend.

 **Bailey**

So I'm guessing you finally found someone to watch Sofia for long enough. How long is Callie staying.

 **Arizona**

She said she is going back on Monday, so you have a weekend to sort this out.

 **Bailey**

Then we better get started. I called Sheperd and filled her in.

 **Arizona**

Why? I asked you to keep it a secret.

 **Bailey**

Well , we need help. I need help. You and Webber are too close and Kepner, well she talks way too much. Meredith and Callie are to close. So I asked Sheperd and she has to comply with the patient doctor confidentiality rule. So Relax just relax.

 **Arizona**

I hope you are right.

 **Amelia**

Arizona hi, are you ready to do some tests?

 **Arizona**

Can one ever be?

 **Amelia**

So Bailey we need to keep this under wraps. So I'm guessing you want me to draw blood and all the other stuff, while you start to set up a fake patient file.

 **Bailey.**

No actually I'm the chief so it's the other way around.

 **Amelia**

Sure thing chief, I'll go get us a tablet.

 **Arizona**

Bailey, do you think it's bad.

 **Bailey**

I hope not but I think you should let someone know. You know maybe a friend or just someone. Someone you can lean on because waiting on these results can sometimes kill you inside.

 **Arizona**

Well I have you here.

 **Bailey**

Yes you do but I have to think and act like your doctor and not as your friend. So please consider calling Weber or Kepner or even maybe…

 **Arizona**

Nope stop right there. Don't you dare say Callie.

 **Bailey**

She knows you the best. She'll know what to do.

 **Arizona**

Let's not jump the gun now.

 **Bailey**

You are a doctor. You know the symptoms and you know the options.

 **Arizona**

I know but right now I don't want to think like a doctor.

 _So the three ladies started doing the tests. They ran every test that Bailey thought needed to be done. Ultrasounds, biopsies and MRI's they did it all with one go because Arizona wanted to know as soon as possible, They had to work very careful because this was top secret. When they were testing and Bailey got what she needed, she urged Arizona to go home and spend some time with Callie and Sofia. Bailey figured that it would be best if she stayed busy. This way time will go by faster. Bailey also promised to let her know as soon as possible. A very nervous and stressed out Arizona then took Bailey's advice and went home._


	13. Chapter 13

**Arizona's POV**

Amelia went to get the tablet and Bailey was getting me ready for the tests. As she was helping me get dressed she asked me to explain to her why I was thinking something is wrong with me. I started to feel really nervous. I thought what if I was just imagining things? What if all these symptoms is just side effects of me not knowing how to deal with my father's death. So I started to explain to Bailey that for a couple of days I have had headaches. At first I thought the headaches are normal because I wasn't getting much sleep but then the headaches just became one huge headache. I could not get rid of this headache. I got it to calm down for a few minutes but then it when the pills wore off it was back again. I told Bailey that it could be because I didn't know how to deal with huge loses because I didn't want to look stupid when the test shows nothing.

 **Bailey**

Do you have any other symptoms besides the headaches?

 **Arizona**

Well I have this constant nausea and I can't keep any food in

 **Bailey**

Are you sure you not pregnant?

 **Arizona**

Well how Miranda Bailey how?

 **Bailey**

I don't know maybe you wanted some bananas instead of a cake for a change.

 **Arizona**

I'm the gayest of gays, so that will never happen. I love my cake way too much.

 **Bailey**

Yeah yeah anyway is that all?

 **Arizona**

No actually what made me scared was the other day when me and Sofia was cooking dinner, I nearly cut of my finger because my vision was blurred.

 **Bailey**

Okay as soon as Amelia gets back we'll get the tests done.

When Amelia got back, Bailey and I explained the symptoms to her. She asked whether I had any personality changes or whether I have had irregular mood swings. At firsts I thought no but when she told me to think carefully, a lot of my behaviour this past week made more sense. I thought my behaviour was because I had just lost my dad but actually some of it could have been of me having constant pain. I was pushing away the one person I wanted by my side through all of this. The one person I know would help me feel better. As soon as that person left I started missing her. I was impatient with my daughter which never happens. I was always the good cop. Sofia was my pillar of strength for this week. I always thought that this week was because I missed my dad but the way I deal with death is to lay down in my room and the only way I come out is when someone makes me come out. Callie made me get out of the room so the first part was handled. The next part of my grieving process is I stay busy and with Sofia being there I was always busy. So the grieving process was on track. I had no reason to hate and love Callie all at once. I had no reason to want her gone but miss her at the same time. I also had no reason to get irritated and impatient with my daughter.

So Amelia took the tests and she called Bailey out to talk to her alone. I know they don't have the results back yet but I also know that what she has to say will not be good news. When Bailey came back she was very adamant that I get someone to be here when I get the news. I asked her why?

 **Arizona**

"Why are you so adamant Bailey? What did Amelia say to you just know?"

 **Bailey**

"Can I call Torres?"

 **Arizona**

"No! What did Amelia say Bailey?"

 **Bailey**

"She said your symptoms are worrying her because she doesn't know you as someone who nags or complains. So please, can I just call Torres or Kepner or Karev so they can me here for you."

 **Arizona**

"I said no! Besides you are also my friend and you are here."

I knew Bailey would stop nagging if I said something nice. The nazi could never handle a compliment. I asked if she would let me know when the results get in because I really just want to go home and be with Sofia. She said she'd call me as soon as they get the results so I went home.

 **Callie POV**

Sofia and I made pancakes and had a bit of a catch up session. We watch our favourite cartoons and we snuggled. We were having one of our famous lazy Saturdays. I could see that something was brothering my little girl but I wanted her to come to me by on her own terms. I didn't want to push her because I was afraid that she would lie again to please me. So when I watched her played outside I saw her coming towards me rather uncomfortable.

 **Sofia**

"Mamma, can I tell you something but promise me you won't tell mommy."

 **Callie**

Well Sofia, it depends what you are about to tell me.

 **Sofia**

Please don't tell her mommy.

 **Callie**

Okay baby let's make a deal. When you are done telling the story, you and I chose what parts I can tell mommy.

I could see my little girl was nervous about what she was about to tell me. She also knew that Arizona and I tell each other everything when it comes to her. So I'm afraid that right now she will be leaving out parts of the story.

 **Sofia**

Mamma, I think mommy is sick because she drinks a lot of pills and she yells at me when I take too long to bring water but I never take long mamma. I promise I'm not taking long.

 **Callie**

I know you don't take long baby. Do you know why mommy is taking pills?

 **Sofia**

She says her head is very sore but it is always sore.

 **Callie**

Okay I tell you what, since I'm a doctor I'll check up on her then you don't have to worry and she won't know you told me. Okay baby girl?

 **Sofia**

Yes mamma, thank you.

I hugged my girl and I could see that she was feeling a little bit better. She went on to play with her things and I decided to start dinner. Just as I was about to start I saw Arizona's car pull up. I was a bit surprised that she was back this early. I thought she was going to be at the hospital all day. Sofia ran up to her and they hugged. She listened to Sofia ramble on about the day but I saw a look in her eyes which bothered me. I know that look. That was the look she gave when she was worried. She came inside with Sofia and Sofia told her that I'm making dinner. My little girl also tried to convince her mother to tell me that she wants pizza for dinner. Sofia liked Arizona's cooking more than she liked mine. Arizona liked my cooking and told Sofia to be nice and just pretend to enjoy the meal later. Then the two girls laughed so hard it made Arizona's worrying look disappear for a little while. I told Sofia that she should go pick up her toys she left outside and my girl being the angel she is, listened and immediately she went outside. I looked at Arizona who looked like she was out of place in her own house so I thought that this is the perfect chance for me to ask her what is wrong.

 **Callie**

I thought you said you'd be at the hospital all day?

 **Arizona**

Yeah, I just came home for a bit.

 **Callie**

Are you okay? You look a bit pale.

 **Arizona**

Yeah I'm fine. I was still very sleepy this morning when I was putting on my makeup. So it's probably a make malfunction that you are seeing.

 **Callie**

Really, woman? I was married to you. I know how you look when you are pale and when you are having a makeup malfunction.

 **Arizona**

I never had makeup malfunctions. You gave me makeup malfunctions.

 **Callie**

Exactly so I know how you look. What is wrong Arizona Robbins?

 **Arizona**

Nothing is wrong Calliope Torres. I forgot to eat that is all.

 **Callie**

You are lying because you would have told me the first time I asked you.

 **Arizona**

No I'm not lying. I know how you get when I forget to eat and I really didn't feel like getting a Torres lecture right now. I'm too tired for that now.

Looking at her I knew she might have something to go on. I used to get irritated at her when she skipped lunch or something but now I know she is lying because Sofia already dropped a hint. I do not want to throw Sofia under the buss so I chose to believe Arizona for now. Just as she was about to put her feet up she received a call. I can see on her face that it might be serious. She told the person on the other side that she will be right over. I was still busy making her something to eat but she was in quite a hurry.

 **Arizona**

I have to run. Bailey needs me.

 **Callie**

You should eat something first.

 **Arizona**

I'll grab a bite at the cafeteria.

 **Callie**

You promise?

 **Arizona**

I promise.

 **Arizona's POV**

I got into my car and drove to hospital. Last time I felt this nervous was the day of the car accident. I just needed for this to be good news. I cannot deal with any more bad news. As I walked through the halls of the hospital I start to feel that maybe Bailey was right, maybe I needed someone close to me here. I however decided against it and went to Bailey's office. When I opened the door, Bailey and Amelia was already sitting there waiting for me.


	14. Chapter 14

***Hi everyone, I do not know a lot about the medical part. So I did a bit of researched but I don't know how reliable the sources might be. Also remember that I'm not primarily English.- Enjoy***

 **Arizona's POV**

We are all standing in Bailey's office and I can see on Amelia's face that this is not good news. She explains to me what is wrong with me and then she suggests we go to one of the rooms so she can show me the extend of my illness. She explained it all in medical terms because she knew I'd understand but right now I didn't hear much. It felt as if my world came tumbling down. All I wanted was a hug. I wanted this to all just be a bad dream. I wanted to wake up and it should be the day before of the plane crash. I never would have gotten on that plane. As we made our way to the same room where Callie first massaged my leg, I started to cry. Bailey was consoling me but it wasn't helping at all. It just made me cry even more. It took a few minutes for the scans to appear but to me it felt like forever. Just as Amelia was about to start with her explanation, Meredith came into the room. She taught her patient's scans were up. With shock she stood still and looked at Bailey.

 **Meredith**

Is this my patient?

I didn't know he had a brain tumour too. How did you know too look for that because he didn't have any symptoms.

 **Bailey**

It's not your patient.

 **Meredith**

Oh thank God because it looks kind of scary. Is this the first time you are seeing this? This person must have been in a whole lot of pain?

 **Bailey**

Yes it's the first time. Don't you have work to do?

 **Meredith**

Not right now. I'm waiting on my patient's scan. I would like to see what the plan is for this patient though. I remember having the same sort of thing with Derek. So I can help.

 **Amelia**

We don't need help. I'm just as good as Derek.

 **Meredith**

I didn't say you're not as good. Why are you picking a fight? I'm just trying to help.

 **Amelia**

I'm not picking a fight. You can't just burst in here and not respect a patient's privacy. You don't own the hospital.

Meredith

Actually I do, well kind of and who's privacy? We are all doctors in here. I don't see any patients. You are being unnecessary now, gee.

I tried to stop them. I really did not need to people yelling at each other. How can they be so petty over scans? Just as I was trying to ask them to stop, I got light headed. This was probably because I didn't eat my lunch or it could be because of the tumour. I fainted before I could say anything and suddenly there was silence. Bailey and Amelia rushed to help me. They called for help and Meredith froze as she watched Bailey and Amelia help me. She knew this was not the normal way to help someone who was just light headed. She noticed how careful they were working with me. It didn't take too long for her to realize that the scan she was looking at, was mine. When I woke up, I was in a room with Bailey, Amelia and Meredith. I still felt a little drowsy but I wanted to know if she knew because I know she'd run straight to Callie if she knew.

 **Arizona**

Did you tell her?

 **Meredith**

No they told me you had low blood pressure but I heard what they said when they were in panic mode. I watched them help you and come on for god sake I'm a doctor. The scans, was it yours?

 **Arizona**

Yes but you can't tell Callie.

 **Meredith**

What do you mean I can't tell Callie? She's my friend I have to tell her. She will hate me if I don't.

 **Arizona**

You said you had a similar case with Derek, right?

 **Meredith**

Yes so I can help.

 **Arizona**

Good, now you're also my doctor .So you have to stay true to the patient doctor confidentially policy.

 **Meredith**

That's not fair.

 **Arizona**

Do you want to help?

 **Meredith**

Of course but you need to tell Callie.

 **Arizona**

Great, now Amelia can you please explain to me what is going on.

Amelia explained to me that my tumour is bigger than she thought it would be. She thought that seeing that I've been having symptoms for a short while that the tumour wouldn't be this big. The fact that I've had symptoms for a short while and the tumour is this big means that this thing is growing rapidly. She wanted to do surgery as soon as possible. The good news was that it was still operable but the bad news however was that she wanted to do it immediately. I can't let that happen. I haven't told anyone yet and I have to get things in order for Sofia because Callie is leaving for New York soon. I need her to wait at least a week but as a doctor I know that the longer I wait the bigger it gets. The bigger it gets the slimmer the chances of having it removed. I asked Amelia if I could go home and think things through. She kept reminding me that I only have one option and that was to have this tumour removed on Monday. Bearing that in mind I made my way home. I invited Meredith and her kids over for dinner so I probably have to go help Callie with dinner. Inviting Mer was to help me avoid any long conversations I could be having with Callie. If I talk to her long enough I might just tell her about the tumour.

I messaged Callie to give her a heads up that Mer is coming over for a dinner party. Arriving at home I can see the excitement on Sofia's face. She and her mom was busy with the food and knowing Callie, she will probably tease me about the dinner I planned without letting her know first. That was the first thing she did when she saw me.

 **Callie**

Do you know what is really nice?

 **Arizona**

Waffles and Pancakes with lots of ice cream?

 **Callie**

And people actually telling you their plans when their plan includes you.

 **Arizona**

Are you mad?

 **Callie**

No I'm not. This gives me a chance to catch up with Me but you should've told me first.

 **Arizona**

You are sounding a lot like my wife now.

 **Callie**

I'm sorry.

 **Arizona**

No need to apologize.

This conversation with Callie gave me little butterflies. I wanted to flirt with her but I know she has a girlfriend and I will probably make a fool out of myself, so I stopped it just there. I went to my room to change into more comfortable clothes. I also messaged Meredith to remind her to not say anything to Callie.

 **Callie's POV**

Meredith and her kids came right on time. Mer, as always, came with tequila and a bag of clothes, which I'm guessing is for Zola. The kids played in Sofia's room. Sofia and Zola were so excited that they could be the big kids who have to babysit the little ones. I noticed that Meredith and Arizona had something going on between them because they kept whispering when I wasn't looking or when I was busy. I asked the about it but they said they are working on a patient together. So we had dinner and cleaned the kitchen before we sat down to catch up. Ellis and Bailey were already asleep and Sofia and Zola were gossiping like two teenagers. Arizona suggested that Meredith stay the night and she said yes. I however was concerned of who would sleep where?

 **Callie**

I know this is your house but uhm can you just explain to us who sleeps where?

 **Arizona**

Deluca doesn't live here anymore, Callie. He got his own place now.

 **Callie**

Yes but you have 3 bedrooms, Yours, Sofia's and a guest room.

 **Arizona**

So? Zola and Sofia sleeps in Sofia's room.

Mer , Ellis and Bailey can sleep in the guest room and you can sleep on the couch. I still owe you one.

 **Callie**

That's not the same but fine I'll sleep on the couch.

 **Meredith**

Thank you Callie, it is so kind of you to offer the guest room.

 **Callie**

Whatever…open the tequila.

 **Arizona**

Yes Pleeease!

 **Meredith**

No!You are not drinking.

 **Callie**

Why not?

 **Meredith**

Uhm well uh…

 **Arizona**

Uhm I guess I'm watching the kids.

 **Meredith**

Yes that's it.

 **Callie**

No that's not it. You two are lying. What's going on?

 **Arizona**

We have…

Callie

No if you have a patient, Mer would have told me about this patient by now. So tell me the truth.!NOW!

 **Meredith**

Arizona will have a operation on Monday.

 **Callie**

WHAT?

 **Arizona**

No I'm not.

What happened to patient-doctor confidentiality?

 **Meredith**

I'm sorry but Callie can kill me and I'm so scared of her.

 **Callie**

Arizona, what is going on?

 **Arizona**

Well I am,..uhm.. I am having an appendectomy on Monday.

 **Callie**

What? Why didn't you tell me?

 **Arizona**

I didn't want to worry you and it is standard procedure. Come on Callie you know that.

 **Callie**

Yes I do but you'll need help. So I'm staying.

 **Arizona**

No! NO! You are not.

 **Callie**

You'll need help with Sofia.

Meredith

I help her with Sofia. You have a job to get back too.

 **Callie**

I don't care, I'm staying.

 **Arizona**

No you are not. You can come back on Friday. I'll even pay your plane ticket.

 **Callie**

Okay but Mer promise me you'll take care of my girls.

 **Mer**

Not your girls but I'll take care of your girl and Arizona.

 **Callie**

I mean…oh you know what I mean man.

 **Arizona's POV**

I know I shouldn't get excited when Callie calls us her girls but I cannot help it. Part of me don't want her to go but I also don't want her to stay because she thinks I'm sick. I want her to stay because she wants to be here in Seattle. Mer called it a night really early because she wanted to round on her patient first thing in the morning. Everybody was asleep and right now it was just me and Callie awake. She asked me again if she should stay. She told me she doesn't care if she loses her job in New York. She just wants to be here for me. She just wants to help me. This reminded me of how she practically broke herself to help me after the plane crash and I still feel guilty about that. I couldn't let her help me again not after I was so mean to her last time. So I told her I will be fine and she shouldn't worry too much. Then I went to bed but I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about Monday. I decided to go through with the surgery and will let Amelia know tomorrow. I kept thinking what if something goes wrong. What if I don't wake up? Will this be the last time Callie and I will be in the same house? Am I really going to make her sleep on the couch and let that be the last memory of us together? What If I don't wake up from the operation and I never told Callie that she will always be the love of my life, even though we can't be together. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this and I know Amelia is one of the best neuro surgeons but I just can't help myself. Should I just go tell Callie about the tumour? Should I not? Should I tell her I love her but not tell her about the tumour? Is this the tumour giving me mood swings again now? What should I do?


	15. Chapter 15

***Hi Guys please bear in mind that the only medicine experience I have is the things I've learned through watching greys. Thank you for your feedback and enjoy***

 **Arizona's POV**

I'm lying in my big bed and I can't seem to fall asleep. This might just be the last night I will have Callie in the same house. I used to be a go getter. For God sake I walked up to a stranger and kissed her in a bathroom. Now all of a sudden I'm nervous for my ex wife. A woman with whom I already did everything there is to do. How can I be so nervous and shy when it comes to her? Maybe it is a good thing that I don't have the guts to go down stairs because what if I make a fool of myself. Now I'm thinking that maybe I should tell her. She is Sofia's mother and if something went wrong she should be here for Sofia. So I went down stairs. When I got down stairs, Callie was asleep. She looks so pretty when she is sleeping. I decided not to wake her up and that I'll tell her in the morning. When I turned around to go back to bed, I stumbled over one of Sofia's toys. Callie woke up ready to fight. I could see that she was a bit confused because she looked around trying to place herself. When she saw me she immediately felt relaxed and remembered that she is in my house. She stood up and helped herself to water and then we started talking.

 **Callie**

Hi there. For a moment there I felt lost. Why are you up?

 **Arizona**

I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you now.

 **Callie**

No problem. What's wrong why can't you sleep?

 **Arizona**

I need to tell you something.

 **Callie**

Okay…I'm listening.

 **Arizona**

Actually no, this is not your problem.

 **Callie**

You can tell me anything, Arizona.

 **Arizona**

It's fine, go back to sleep

Then I turned around to walk away but Callie pulled me back. She asked me again to please tell her what's bothering me but I couldn't. I told her it was nothing but she saw right through me. I knew she was not gonna let go of this so I tried to change the subject. Changing the subject didn't help. She kept begging me to tell her. She said that she can see something is up. She also said that she thinks Mer and I are lying about the appendectomy. When she said that I just wanted this conversation to end because I knew if this conversation were to continue, I might just tell her about the tumour. So I got her to stop and I did it the only way I know how. I kissed Callie and to my surprise she kissed me back. I pulled away first and then we stood there staring at each other.

 **Arizona**

I'm so sorry.

 **Callie**

No need to apologise.

I could've stopped you, if I wanted to.

 **Arizona**

Did you want to stop me?

 **Callie**

Did I stop you?

 **Arizona**

No you did not.

So I guess that means I shouldn't have stopped.

 **Callie**

I guess not?

 **Arizona**

I'm going to kiss you again now.

 **Callie's POV**

Then she grabbed me again and we kissed. I never wanted her to stop. The kissed got so heated. We went to the couch and before I knew it she was on top of me. I wanted this to go further than this very heated make out but I knew it won't happen in her living room. There are too many people in this house that could walk in on us. So I asked her if we could go up to her room. I thought she'd say yes but instead she asked me "what about Penny". I told her that if this is what she wants I will do it. I will have sex with her but if she is doing this to make me forget about the thing she wanted to tell me, we should stop. She told me she wanted this and to be honest I wanted it too. In this moment I have completely forgotten about Penny. If Arizona didn't remind me, I would've never remembered that I have a girlfriend. I didn't want to hurt Penny the same way I got hurt but this might be the last time Arizona and I will be this close. I've missed her and I missed being close to her especially now that she is grieving her father. What if she hates me again tomorrow then I might not have this chance again. So for now I just want to embrace this moment with Arizona and forget about the outside world.

I ask her again if this is what she wanted to do and she took me by my hand and we went to her room. Getting into her room, we wasted no time. We started kissing again. We undressed each other and I made her lay down on the bed. I started to kiss her in her neck and slowly worked my way down. We had sex. This was the best sex I've had in a while. She peaked and so did I. It felt like more than just sex. There was so much emotion and I just never wanted this night to stop. The best part wasn't the orgasms. No, the best part was afterwards. We just cuddled in bed; both of us naked and tired. I didn't want to go to sleep because sleeping would make time go faster. So we talked or I talked. I talked about how things used to be and I told her how much I miss the lazy Sundays we had. I asked her if she missed it too but I got no response. When I looked over to check why she wasn't responding, I saw that she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful so I went to sleep as well.

I was barely asleep, when someone opened the door. Both Arizona and I woke up. Both of us were shocked because we thought it might be Sofia. This would not be good, if she saw us in bed naked. It might just confuse her but we were in luck. It was Meredith. It was 05h30 and she got paged. She didn't want to leave without saying anything and when she couldn't find me, she came to look for Arizona. When she opened the door she didn't even look shocked. She stood there giving a grim smile. She knew how I felt about Arizona because I told her before I went to New York last time. So she probably knows that I'm loving every moment of this. She told us she had to go and then she asked to speak to Arizona. Arizona threw on a robe and they went down stairs.

 **Meredith**

So you told her?

 **Arizona**

No I haven't. I wanted to but I couldn't. I don't want her to stay because she thinks I'm sick. I want her to stay because she wants to say.

 **Meredith**

You have to tell her.

 **Arizona**

I know but…

 **Meredith**

No! Just No! You slept together. She is going to go to New York and she'll tell Penny and then she'll come back here. Tell her now before she finds out from someone else.

 **Arizona**

She won't tell Penny. I'll tell her not to. I won't let last night ruin her future.

 **Meredith**

She won't listen. Callie won't listen to you especially after last night. Really you can't do this to her. It will break her.

 **Arizona**

No it won't she has Penny.

 **Meredith**

Come on now Arizona. Are you that stupid?

 **Arizona**

Callie and I had a lapse of judgement last night that's all.

 **Meredith**

You don't even believe that. Do you expect me to believe that? You want her here and you wanted last night to happen.

 **Arizona**

Is that so wrong? Is it wrong of me to want her here?

 **Meredith**

No but it is wrong to sleep with someone just to make yourself feel better. You don't know what the other person is feeling.

 **Arizona**

Meredith, do you know something I don't?

 **Meredith**

Just tell her!

 **Arizona**

So you do know something.

 **Meredith**

Either you tell her or I will. You have time till this afternoon; otherwise I'll tell Callie everything.

 **Callie**

Tell me what?

 **Meredith**

I have to go.

 **Arizona's POV**

Great! Now Meredith left and I have to explain to Callie what she was talking about. I don't know why Meredith and I thought we could go downstairs and she won't follow us down. Now this sexy latino is standing in front of me. She is sleepy and she is only wearing a t-shirt. How am I supposed to tell her I have a tumour when she is looking this hot.I know she won't let this fly, not now that she knows I'm hiding something from her.

 **Callie**

Arizona, what is Mer talking about?

 **Arizona**

Callie, it's not even 6 yet. We have at least an hour before the kids wake up.

Can we maybe just embrace the last few minutes together before you go to New York?

 **Callie**

You are hiding things and I want to know what it is. I want to know now.

 **Arizona**

Callie please, I really just want to cuddle with you for a few more minutes and I promise I'll tell you everything.

 **Callie**

So we'll cuddle till the first kid makes a move and then you'll tell me immediately, okay.

 **Arizona**

Yes I will, I promise you I will.

Callie agreed and then we went upstairs to cuddle for the last few minutes. It didn't take very long for Callie to fall asleep. I thought that I'd go to the hospital for a while. I asked Amelia to meet me there. I wanted to talk to her about the operation. I was going to tell her that she can operate on Monday and then also I wanted her to tell me exactly what is wrong with me again. I wanted to have all the details before I tell Callie. So I left a note to tell Callie I'll be back to tell her.

I remember getting in my car and then I don't remember anything further.

 **Callie's POV**

I was woken up by a call from Meredith. She told me I should drop the kids at her house and that Maggie will watch them. After I drop the kids I should go to the hospital. When I got to the hospital, Meredith told me that Arizona had a black out and she drove into a pole. Luckily no one got hurt but what I couldn't understand was, that if no one got hurt, why is she in surgery right now. Meredith said she can't tell me because it is not her place. Everyone refused to tell me and some even lied and said they don't know what is going on. So now I have to wait for her to get out of surgery and the wait is killing me.

Amelia and Bailey came out of surgery and called Meredith over. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew something was up. So went closer without them noticing and I heard them talking.

 **Amelia**

I couldn't get it all. There was too much blood. She started bleeding so I couldn't get a clear view. We stopped the bleeding but I closed for now so she can recover for a while.

 **Meredith**

We have to tell Callie.

 **Bailey**

No, she wanted us to keep it private. So wait for her to tell Callie herself.

 **Meredith**

Just tell her guys.

 **Amelia**

I think we should tell her in case something happens over night. Her tumour is very unpredictable.

 **Callie**

Arizona has a tumour and you all knew?

 **Meredith**

Callie, she…

 **Callie**

No Meredith! You knew how I felt about her. I told you she is my "the one" but you chose to hide this from me.

I would've gotten on a plane and I still wouldn't have known. I would've told you if it was your "the one".

 **Meredith**

Callie just relax.

 **Callie**

No, you don't get to tell me to relax.

Then I walked away. I did not know what exactly is going on and right now, I don't know how sick Arizona is but I just needed to be alone. Right now I hate Arizona for not telling me. I hope she is okay but I hate that she hid this from me. I am just so angry at her right now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Callie's POV**

Arizona is out of her 5 hour surgery. Amelia closed and will try to get the rest of the tumour tomorrow or whenever she has a clearer view. I still haven't been to Arizona because I'm just so angry at her. Meredith tried to convince me to go to Arizona but she left because I wasn't talking to her. Now I'm sitting in an on call room. I missed my flight. Penny called about a thousand times. I messaged her to tell her I'm staying in Seattle a little longer. I did not give her a reason why I'm staying and I'm guessing all the calls from her is to find out why I'm staying. I really don't want to talk to her right now and also it is none of Penny's business as to why I'm staying. I finally gathered enough guts to look pass the anger and I went to Arizona. She was still asleep from all the drugs and Amelia wanted her to sleep until the drugs whore off. I'm actually happy she is sleeping because I really don't want to talk to her when I'm irritated. Also she is sick and I'm going to have to be nice to her and right now I just want to yell at her. I sat by her side for almost two hours and then slowly she started to wake up. She asked for water and I gave her some. I asked a nurse to page Amelia to tell her Arizona woke up. Amelia however was in surgery and she said she would come see us right after. Arizona tried to talk to me but I didn't want to talk to her.

 **Arizona's POV**

I asked Callie what happened but she didn't respond. She just said she doesn't know."I don't know" was the only words she said, for nearly two hours. I talked to her about Sofia and I told her about this new surgery I was practising before my father died. I even talked to her about how I was dealing with the death of my father but she didn't respond. I can see she is angry and I don't blame her for being angry. If she was sick I would want to hear it from her. I don't know if she knows I'm sick or if she knows I have a tumour. She is angry at me for some reason but it can only be because I hid the tumour from her. I remember leaving the house and nothing more but I'm 100% sure that Sofia wasn't with me when I left the house this morning. Right now I really just want Amelia to get here so she can explain to me what is going on because Callie is not saying anything. She is just staring at her phone. She is responding to my request for water and pillows though. I guess she is not that angry if she is still making sure I'm okay. It's kind of cute. It is cute that she is angry but she still cares enough to help me. All I want to do is tease her about it but that might just piss her of even more. Amelia was taking too long so Meredith and Bailey decided to fill me in seeing that Amelia already told them everything. They both greeted us but I noticed that Callie didn't greet back, so I sense that she might be angry at them too. So maybe Callie knows already.

Bailey told me that Amelia got most of the tumour but I started bleeding so she stopped to try to control the bleed. When she got the bleed under control she decided to close me up because I needed to recover and gain strength, should there be a next surgery. Then Bailey said they took scans before they pushed me into my room and what they saw was that the tumour is small enough to have removed through chemo and radiation. Bailey felt that I should have the chemo and radiation rather than another surgery. Another surgery can only happen in about a week's time because they are waiting for the swelling to calm down. The chemo and radiation can happened right away but having chemo would mean I need to have someone to look after me.

I noticed that Callie was not shocked by hearing I have a tumour and this gave me confirmation that she knows and that this is why she is angry. I didn't want Callie or Mer or anyone else for that matter to look after me, so I decided to have the surgery.

 **Arizona**

I'll wait for the surgery.

 **Bailey**

Arizona, you know your tumour is unpredictable so I really want you to consider the chemo and radiation.

 **Callie**

When did you want to do the radiation?

 **Arizona**

Oh God, It is alive.

Hi Calliope.

 **Callie**

When did you want to start Bailey?

 **Bailey**

Well as soon as possible, tomorrow maybe?

 **Callie**

She'll be ready for it tomorrow.

Arizona

Excuse me, I'm here and I can speak for myself. I'm doing the surgery.

 **Callie**

You are having chemo tomorrow. I'm taking Sofia to school and when I get back, I'm taking you down to get chemo.

 **Arizona**

Callie, who do you think you are?

 **Bailey**

Ladies, this is not necessary, come on now.

 **Meredith**

Arizona, you shouldn't be stressing now.

 **Arizona**

No Mer, she can't just make decisions for me. She is not my wife anymore.

She sat here for who knows how long and she didn't say a word. She didn't talk to me but now she wants to….

 **Callie**

Yes Arizona, I'm not your wife but you slept with me last night. You wanted to feel safe and now I realise why. You were scared because you have a tumour. So you slept with me to make yourself better. I slept with you because I wanted to.

Last night I got all of you and today you almost ripped it all away. You could have died in a car accident and my life could've been destroyed. So no Arizona you don't get to act selfish again today.

 **Arizona**

Callie, not now.

 **Callie**

We are done discussing. It's 7 O clock right now and Sofia is having dinner. Maggie is bringing her over to you in a bit.

So Bailey, tomorrow is fine.

 **Meredith**

I'll take the girls to school.

 **Callie's POV**

I thanked Mer for offering to take the kids and then Bailey and Mer left the room. When they left the tension was running high in the room. I know she is angry because I'm forcing her for chemo. I decided to talk to her seeing that I said alot things that I shouldn't have. Bailey now also knows we slept together and I can't let more people know before I speak to Penny. I'm planning on telling Penny because she has a right to know. She'll probably break up with me because of it but that is fine with me. Actually I'm hoping she does because then I don't have to be the one breaking it off. I was content with her. I have to admit that I settled with Penny because I didn't think me and Arizona would ever be together. I'm not sure if we will be together because last night only happened because she was scared and needed a safe haven. I however, cannot be with Penny if I can't give her my all. She deserves better. She deserves someone who will love her the way I love Arizona. Even though there is no certainty that Arizona and I will be together, Penny and I just can't be together. Especially not when I'm thinking about my ex wife all of the time. Finally I got my shit together and calmed down enough to talk to Arizona.

 **Callie**

So if Mer is taking the kids to school, I'll be sleeping here tonight.

 **Arizona**

Oh so we are talking right now? You don't have to sleep here. You really don't.

 **Callie**

Yes I have to and I'm sleeping here. Someone has to look after you seeing that you can't or won't do it for yourself.

 **Arizona**

I can look after myself and I can make my own decisions.

 **Callie**

You don't get to fight me on this one.

 **Arizona**

Yes I do. You are not my wife but right now you are acting like it. So I'll fight you like a wife.

 **Callie**

You started this. You started this last night. You used me to make yourself feel better.

 **Arizona**

Oh Callie get over it. We slept together, so what? You've had one night stands, you know how to deal with it.

 **Callie**

So that's it? That is all it was to you?

 **Arizona**

Callie, please I don't want to fight with you.

 **Callie**

It really meant nothing to you? Here I am thinking of leaving my girlfriend and now you are telling me that I was a booty call.

Then my phone rang and again it was Penny. I told Arizona that I have to take this call because it is Penny. I told Arizona that I'm telling her. I also told Arizona that even though I'm telling Penny, she shouldn't feel obligated to be with me. I told her ( Arizona) that for now I'm just here to help the mother of my child to get back her old self. Even though I wanted more, I can clearly see in the way she talks that she doesn't want me. I also told Arizona that I going to tell Penny that she is sick. So went left the room for privacy to go talk to Penny.

 **Callie**

Hi Penny.

 **Penny**

Hi, I called you all day. Why are only picking up now?

 **Callie**

Listen penny, Arizona was in an accident.

 **Penny**

Oh my God, is she okay? Is Sofia okay?

 **Callie**

They are both fine but the accident was caused by a blackout she had. She has a brain tumour. So I'm not coming back to New York for a while. I decided to take care of Sofia for a while.

 **Penny**

Bring her to New York with you.

 **Callie**

I don't want to disrupt her again and she should be with her mother now.

 **Penny**

Are you sure this is only about Sofia?

 **Callie**

Actually it's not. I need to tell you something and I wanted to tell you in person but I won't see you for a while.

 **Penny**

You are scaring me now.

 **Callie**

I slept with Arizona last night. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but….

Then she hung up. I tried calling her back but she wouldn't take my calls. I messaged her to say I'm really sorry but I know she probably won't respond. I feel bad because I know she is hurt but also I don't feel like I just lost my girlfriend. It didn't feel like such a big loss to me.

I saw Maggie coming down the hall with Sofia and I told Maggie that I'll take her to Arizona. I prepared her for what she is about to see. I didn't tell her the extend of Arizona situation. I just told her about the bandage around Arizona's head and the machine that monitors her heart. One could see that Sofia is the daughter of surgeons because hospitals and hospital talks didn't bother her at all. When we got to the room there was no bed and no Arizona. There was no one in the room. I panicked but I had to keep a straight face because of Sofia. I called the nurse but she said she just got there. She was the only nurse there and I couldn't believe it. GSM better be really busy if there's only one nurse here otherwise the board will hear about this. I tried to call Bailey and Mer but no one answered. Sofia was getting worried and she asked so many questions. Questions I couldn't deal with right now because I'm looking for Arizona. What if something happened? I just really need to find her right now.


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank you all for the follow and also the reviews. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. Please any feedback (good or bad) is welcome.**

 **Also I tend to tweet when the next chapter is posted - DaCeeJayDiaries (fangirl account). I'm thinking of finishing this fic and starting a new one or should I just try to work it into this one?***

Callie's POV

I'm standing in a hospital room with my daughter and I promised her she could see her mother tonight. I have no idea where they took Arizona. I'm starting to run out of answers for Sofia's questions and Sofia is getting impatient. Finally a nurse arrived to come fetch Arizona's slippers and I asked her what is going on. The nurse told me that Amelia took her for scans again. He told me not to worry the scans was only because Amelia just wanted to make sure that nothing changed since the last scan. He also told me to stay put because as soon as she is she done in the bathroom they'll bring her over. So Sofia and I stayed put. She teased me and that reminded of Mark. She gets bored real quick and just as she was about to nag, when Amelia and the nurse came with Arizona. Arizona was so happy to see Sofia.

 **Callie**

Sheperd, you should've left a message that you are taking her.

 **Amelia**

I'm sorry. I just got out surgery and I had 30 minutes before the next one. I just needed to make sure nothing changed.

 **Callie**

It takes two minutes to write a note. Actually it takes less.

 **Arizona**

Really Callie? Really?

 **Sofia**

Mamma should play grumpy in Snow White, don't you think so mommy?

When Sofia said that, we all laughed. She just brings a different kind of happiness when she is in the room. After that I immediately was over being irritated with Amelia for not letting me know. I guess I'm still shocked and angry because of the accident and not knowing she is sick. I'm so paranoid when it comes to Arizona. I just wanted her to be okay. I just wanted to take care of her and make sure she is okay but she is so stubborn. It was getting late and Sofia should in bed already. Meredith's surgery ran longer and Sofia fell asleep next to Arizona. Arizona loved having cuddles with Sofia. It also gave me chills to see the two of them sleeping. This was something I could look at all day. I tried calling Penny again just to see if she is okay but she wasn't picking up. I texted her but I don't think she will reply. Mer came to fetch Sofia and then Arizona also woke up. Now it was just me and her in the room. It was late at night and she couldn't sleep again. This is usually the time when she either wants to talk and be silly or get freaky. Since we are in GSMH freaky could happen because we've done it before but she is sick and I'm definitely not getting on that train again. So we started talking but this time she didn't want to be silly.

 **Arizona**

Callie, can I ask you something?

 **Callie**

Of course you can.

 **Arizona**

Earlier when you said that you are leaving Penny, did you mean it?

 **Callie**

Yes I did but I think she already left me because I told her that we slept together.

 **Arizona**

Oh I'm sorry. I really didn't want you to leave or lose Penny because…

 **Callie**

Because of a one night stand?

 **Arizona**

No, Callie! That's not what I was about to say.

 **Callie**

Arizona, we don't need to talk about this. We are two grown woman and like you said I should know how to deal with one night stands. So let's not complicate this anymore okay?

 **Arizona**

Yeah well apparently you will be looking after me. We will be spending a lot of time together so we need to talk about this. We need to straighten things out.

 **Callie**

Well here is what I understand. I was a one night stand. You needed to feel safe and there I was. I'm glad you could use me to help you get over your fears.

I will be taking care of you till you better because you are the mother of my child and I want you to be okay. No hard feelings right?

 **Arizona**

You say no hard feeling but I know you. I can see what you feel.

 **Callie**

You think you know me but you don't.

 **Arizona**

I know you Calliope, you know I do. You believing that you are a one night stand because I said it when I was angry actually shows me that you don't know me anymore.

 **Callie**

I know you. I just don't know what you want or what you are thinking.

 **Arizona**

Right now I want to cuddle with you but I'm thinking you are probably too angry?

 **Callie**

No, I'm not cuddling with you.

 **Arizona**

Okay, so you are angry or are scared that I'd kiss you again?

 **Callie**

Nope! I'm not angry and not scared of your kisses. I can tame you. I know how to handle you.

 **Arizona**

So if you know how to handle me, why are you scared of cuddling Calliope? I mean if you can handle me surely you've got nothing to fear.

 **Callie**

Are you flirting with me?

 **Arizona**

I might be.

 **Callie**

Well don't! I'm not getting into bed with you because I can handle you but I can't handle myself. You are hot and I can't make any promises.

 **Arizona**

Who said I want promises? Besides I'll handle you. I love "handling" you.

 **Callie**

Stop flirting with me.

 **Arizona**

No, I'm not stopping. You said you can handle me, so that mean you know how to handle the flirting.

 **Callie**

Okay Arizona, here's the thing. You are confused right now because you have a life threatening tumour. So I don't want to cuddle with you because knowing myself I will most probably let you kiss me and I'd kiss back. Then we'd probably have sex because you have a private room and we've had sex in this hospital many times before.

 **Arizona**

Is that so wrong? You are single, I'm single.

 **Callie**

I don't even know if I'm single but anyway yes it is wrong. It is wrong because tomorrow when you wake up you might just hate my guts again. You don't know what you want and you can't just use me.

 **Arizona**

I'm not using you.

 **Callie**

You are, you are using me and that's not fair. It is not fair because right now I'd do anything for you.

 **Arizona**

Am I missing something? You keep on dropping hints. Should I be catching them or what? Am I reading these hints all wrong?

 **Callie**

I'm not hinting.

 **Arizona**

Are you sure? In the last 24 hours you told me that you'd do anything for me. You said you almost lost me and you were scared when you said it. You want to look after me. Tell me, am I missing something because I don't want to jump to conclusions and act on it and look like a fool.

 **Callie**

Arizona, go to sleep, you have a long day tomorrow.

 **Arizona**

Answer me first.

 **Callie**

Go to sleep, now.

 **Arizona**

Not before you tell me.

 **Callie**

Well then tomorrow you'll be tired and you'll have chemo. Are you trying to make my job of looking after you harder?

 **Arizona**

That's not fair

 **Callie**

Great! I won! Now go sleep.

 **Arizona**

Goodnight, Calliope.

 **Callie's POV**

Then she turned around to go to sleep and I was really stunned of what she asked. How could she be asking me if I'm throwing hints? She should know. I know I told her I'm not dropping hints but really is she really that stupid or is she just looking for some sort of confirmation. Could it be that she already knows how I feel and she is too scared to acknowledge it? Why would she be scared to acknowledge it though? Is it because she doesn't feel the same way? Has she moved on? Is she over me? Is she over us? All of a sudden I had these thoughts running to my head. She also said she didn't want to jump to conclusions and look like a fool. What does that mean? Is she dropping hints too? Okay so maybe if I can't figure her out, maybe she can't seem to figure me out as well.

She is so hot when she flirts. She reminds me so much of the lady that kissed me in the bar. She is not shy. Back then she knew what she wanted and when she knew what she wanted she'd go for it. Does her flirting with me actually means she wants me. I mean why else would she be flirting? Surely if she wanted me she'd tell me because I'm giving all these hints. Her asking me about the hints must mean she knows how I feel. I cannot think of any reason why she wouldn't be catching the hints. Unless she just doesn't want to complicate things. Or maybe she is just a naïve blond and she really doesn't know. Which I know, she is not. She is a doctor for God sake. Then I blurred something out without realising it sounded as hard as it did.

 **Callie**

One would think a double certified surgeon would pick up on a few hints. Patients give fewer symptoms than I did hints. Do I really need to spell out that I love her?

Then she moved and my heart dropped to my toes. Did she just hear that? Was it that loud? I looked over to see if her eyes are open but they are closed. Luckily for me it looked like she was fast asleep. I made myself comfortable in the chair and I tried to sleep.

 **Arizona's POV**

I heard that. I heard everything she said. I felt her looking over me to see if I was asleep so I fake being asleep. All I wanted to do is say "I Love you too" but then what? What happens next? I really don't want to complicate things. Last time she came to my hotel room and we tried to fix things was because we loved each other and we missed each other. Last time that was not enough. Love was not enough and when obstacles came we fumbled. I'm starting to think that the only reason we overcame obstacles in the past was because of Mark. He used to always tell us that we are busy screwing things up and that we need to get our heads out of our arses. He was Callie's best friend but he never took sides at least not after the birth of Sofia.

I do not want to be with Callie now and then later when the first obstacle come we start falling apart again. I can't do that anymore. The only thing worse than losing the person you love, is having to lose him or her over and over again.


	18. Chapter 18

***Again guys I have no medical experience, bear with me. Enjoy the chapter!***

 **Arizona's POV**

It's been a week since the accident. Most of the week I had chemotherapy and Callie was by my side every step of the way. She looks so tired because she has to run between the hospital and the house. She sleeps at my house at night and in the morning after she drops Sofia of at school she comes to the hospital. She stays at hospital till eleven o clock at night because that's when the babysitter leaves. Some nights Mer had Sofia and when Mer had Sofia, Callie slept here. I can see in her eyes that she is tired but I know she won't admit it. I'm happy to go home today. Amelia is happy with the size of the tumour. All of it is nearly gone. I just have to come back for chemo for a couple of times. So Amelia said I can go home but I have to promise to listen to Callie because she knows best. That is one promise I made knowing that I might regret it later.

After Amelia gave us all the instructions and next appointments, Callie took me home. I have to admit I love it when she takes care of me even though I don't want her to. The only reason I don't want her to look after me is because when she is done looking after me and when she leaves, I'll have to start over again. There is nothing worse than starting over without Callie. She knows my next move and thoughts before I knew them. She knew my ways and what I needed better than I knew it myself. But for now I will not be thinking of the day she leaves and I'd rather embrace the time I have with her.

She hasn't spoken to Penny in a while or maybe she has and I just don't know about it. All I want to do is ask her about Penny. I want to tell her I heard what she said the other night but also I don't want to complicate things. This week we were good together. We didn't fight. We laughed and we even agreed on a few things. I don't want to spoil the vibe we are having now. I don't want to complicate the vibe with all the "love" talks. When we got home I immediately spot the difference of having Callie in my house. The top of the toothpaste is lying around. My bed isn't made. This used to irritate me but now it made me smile because I kind of missed it. She knew how how much it worked on my nerves and she started to apologise.

 **Callie**

I'm sorry I didn't make the bed.

 **Arizona**

It's fine you didn't have to make "MY" made

 **Callie**

Is there a reason you have emphasis on "MY"?

 **Arizona**

Well you said "the bed" like it is our bed.

 **Callie**

I'm sorry. I didn't mean…

 **Arizona**

No need to feel awkward now Callie. I'm actually happy that you slept in my bed.

 **Callie**

You are?

 **Arizona**

Yes, now my bed smells like you.

 **Callie**

Okay anyway, I'm picking up Sofia from school in a bit but I can fix you something to eat if you want.

 **Arizona**

Callie, relax I can make my own food.

 **Callie**

I know you can but you need to rest up.

 **Arizona**

Go get our girl.

 **Callie**

Okay but call me if something happens.

 **Arizona**

Yeah…. Yeah!

 **Callie**

I'm serious Arizona!

 **Arizona**

Yes fine I'll call, stop being so paranoid.

 **Callie's POV**

I know she won't call but I had to get out of the house. Arizona just made everything super awkward just now. Implying that she likes the smell of me in her bed makes me want to do all kinds of things to her. Right now I keep on thinking of all the different things I should have said rather than changing the subject. All the possible outcomes are giving me butterflies. When I got to Sofia's school I see Mer pulling up and I just had to talk to her to get over this butterflies.

 **Callie**

Hi,

 **Meredith**

Hi, you should've called and then I could've picked up Sofia. I'd be happy to pick up the girls while you getting Arizona settled.

 **Callie**

I needed to get out of the house. I wanted a cheese burger so bad.

 **Meredith**

Now why don't you just go buy you a cheese burger?

 **Callie**

I mean I want a cheeseburger. You know, a cheese burger.

 **Meredith**

Oh that kind of burger. I don't know what to say to you because whatever I say, you'll just do the opposite.

 **Callie**

She is making it so hard. She keeps on flirting and her flirting just makes the cravings for cheese burgers more.

 **Meredith**

Don't have a cheese burger.

 **Callie**

What?

 **Meredith**

You'll do the opposite.

 **Callie**

You are not helping. You are supposed to help me forget about the cheese burger.

 **Meredith**

Oh come on, no matter how hard I try to make you forget, you'll remember. She is always on your mind. Not that you want to think about her all the time but because you just can't help it. Even when you try to move on, you are always comparing aren't you.

 **Callie**

You are not being a real good friend right now.

 **Meredith**

I know, I'm too busy being a best friend

 **Sofia**

Mamma hurry up, mommy is waiting for us.

 **Callie**

Come over tonight.

 **Meredith**

I can't I'm on call.

Right now I'm so pissed at myself for telling Mer. I should've known talking to her would just make the craving worse. She is probably right, she is my best friend. When Mark died I never had anyone to confide in. I started talking to Mer and ever since she has been my confidant. Back when Sofia and I came home, Arizona already made food for all of us. I asked her why she isn't resting and she told me to relax because she is not sick. She is capable of making food and doing daily routine things and who am I to argue with her. I mean she is old enough and she is a doctor so she would know when she is pushing things too far.

This week also went by really fast. There were some rough times. I pick her up from the bathroom floor from time to time. She was so tired because of the chemo therapy. Tomorrow is the last day of her treatment and she is probably very happy about it. She asked that I, she and Sofia have a lazy night. She wanted to watch movies and just appreciate the time we have together. She also wanted to just feel grateful and blessed that she is nearly done with this awful time in her life. I, of course, agreed to it. Sofia barely made it through the first movie and then she fell asleep. I carried her to her room and tucked her in. When I got back I asked Arizona if she wanted to get ready for bed but she asked that we continue to watch the movies. I didn't say no. Actually I was kinda hoping she'd say that. So we watched movies. We were laughing and giggling so hard . We didn't even realize that we kept on falling over each other's laps. I didn't even realize that we were so close to each other. We were having too much fun to realize that we are dangerously close to each other. When the movie got to the sadder part all I wanted to do is cuddle her. It was like she read my mind because she moved closer to me. She then laid her head on my shoulder. I moved myself into a more comfortable position so she could be more comfortable but she took me moving, the wrong way.

 **Arizona**

I'm sorry; I didn't know you didn't want this.

 **Callie**

What? No, you are getting this all wrong. I'm trying to make myself comfortable so you could be comfortable.

 **Arizona**

Oh, awkward!

 **Callie**

Yeah, I want this. For God sake if it was up to me, I'd open my legs so you could lie between them.

 **Arizona**

Then why don't you open them or do I have to beg.

 **Callie**

That sounds wrong on so many levels.

 **Arizona**

I know right but you know what I mean.

 **Callie**

Yes I do, now come over here and shut up. I'm trying to enjoy the movie.

I pulled her into me. She laid between my legs and it was if though she had never left. I stroked her hair and she looked like she is right where she belongs. Or this is what it feels like to me. When the movie finished I asked her what she thought about the movie. I didn't get a response. When I looked down to see what see was doing, I found her asleep. I didn't want to wake her up because I love it when she falls asleep on my boobs. I have to wake her up though because she needs a good night's rest and this couch will mess up my back. So I woke her up and told her that she has to go to bed. She then asked if I'm coming. She didn't ask it in a flirty way. I wanted to say yes so bad. I opened my mouth to say no but I blurted out, in a very excited voice,"YES". Now that I've blurted that out, I can't take it back. When we got to her room, my instincts were to just follow whatever she was doing. She told me not to worry. She assured me that we won't have sex and that we would just be cuddling till she falls asleep again. She even said I can leave once she is asleep if I don't want to stay.

She almost fell asleep immediately. I remembered that we left our phones down stairs and I got up to go get it. She must've felt me getting up. I felt her hand taking mine. She had a firm grip and I couldn't understand why she is holding on so tight. I was under the impression that she is asleep.

 **Arizona**

Callie, don't go..

 **Callie**

Actually, I was…

 **Arizona**

I know I said you can go when I'm asleep but please don't go.

 **Callie**

I'm not going anywhere; I got up to go get our phones.

 **Arizona**

Oh, where's our phones?

 **Callie**

Downstairs, on the coffee table. I'll go get it and then I'll come back.

 **Arizona**

Great your back.

 **Callie**

Yes I am, now go back to sleep, tomorrow is a long day.

 **Arizona**

Callie, don't go.

 **Callie**

What? I'm not going. I'm right here with you.

 **Arizona**

No, I mean don't go as in, DON'T GO.

 **Callie**

I don't know what that means, Arizona.

 **Arizona**

I want to tell you something or rather I want to ask you something.

 **Callie**

You know can tell or ask me anything.

 **Arizona**

Oh God I hope you don't freak out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Arizona's POV**

So I opened my big mouth and told Callie I wanted to tell her something. It is more like I wanted to ask her something. I'm so nervous right now. I don't even know what she will say. I just hope she doesn't freak out. I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way either. We are facing each other. I'm in her arms and I can see the look on her face. It is look of confusion. I can tell that she has no idea what I'm about to ask. Even though I'm very scared and nervous of her reaction but I have to tell her tonight. Tomorrow is my last day of chemo and who knows what will happen after that. Tonight is my only chance. Actually now is my only chance.

 **Callie**

Are you going to tell me now or what?

 **Arizona**

Yes give me time to think first.

 **Callie**

You didn't think this through?

 **Arizona**

Actually I did. It was all I could think of. This whole week I thought about it.

I want to ask you this but I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I don't want you to think that I'm asking you this to use you.

 **Callie**

For God sake Arizona, ask and get it over with.

 **Arizona**

I want you to stay. I don't want you to go to New York. I want you to stay with me and Sofia in Seattle. I'm not saying we should be together again. I just need you to stay here in Seattle. I need you. I've always needed you. When you are around I always feel the need to take care of myself for both you and Sofia, even when we are not together. I'm not saying move in with me but I need you just a few minutes away. I don't know how to deal with my father's death and I don't know how to deal with this but you being here made it so much easier. I know this might sound like I'm using you but I'm not. Having you here made me want to fight this whirlwind of emotions I'm having. I know you have Penny in New York and it is fine if you don't want to stay. Just know that you don't have to stay forever, I just want you here now.

 **Callie's POV**

I cannot believe Arizona had just asked me to stay. To be honest I was hoping she wanted more than me just staying. I'm certainly not going back to New York because my life is here. How could I have ever left everything behind when I wasn't even sure that Penny was the one? My decision to stay in Seattle has nothing to do with Arizona asking me to stay. I decided to stay two days ago. We were sitting in the bathroom. I held up Arizona's hair while she was puking. She was feeling really bad and she asked me to do something so she would feel better. I tried cracking jokes but she told me I was making really bad jokes. Then we started talking about the good old days. We talked about her and Mark's weird food obsession and how I had to practically throw him out of the house to get laid. We talked about her super powers. We also talk about how Sofia always wanted to have dance parties. We were reminiscing the good old days. The flash backs made me miss my life here in Seattle so much. Not just the life with her but also my work and my friends. Though I wanted more from Arizona, I also know that us not being together is the best thing right now. I'll be here for her whenever she needs me. So I told her I'm staying.

 **Callie**

I'm staying.

 **Arizona**

Wait what? You are?

 **Callie**

Yes but not because you asked. I want to stay. I realised two days ago that I wanted to stay here in Seattle. Seattle is my home.

 **Arizona**

Well now I feel stupid.

 **Callie**

No, don't feel stupid. If I were you I'd probably want me here too. I'm a goddess, who wouldn't want me here.

 **Arizona**

A Goddess no! Conceited yes.

 **Callie**

That's not what you said last time…

 **Arizona**

Don't flirt with me now. Flirting complicates things.

 **Callie**

Okay, no flirting.

 **Arizona**

I'm sooooo sooo happy you are staying.

 **Callie**

Me too. Go sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow.

So I'm staying in Seattle. I'll probably have to buy a house or an apartment. We went back to sleep and waking up with blonde hair smothering me makes my heart very happy. I got up to get Sofia ready for school and Arizona was getting dressed for her last day of chemo. We dropped of Sofia and when we got to the hospital everybody was asking why we looked so happy. Bailey and Alex immediately jumped to all kinds of conclusions. We killed the gossip dead in its tracks. I wanted to ask Bailey for my job back but Arizona beat me to it. She told Bailey I want my job back. Actually her exact words were. "Hey Bailey, Callie is moving back to Seattle. So she'll see you Monday to sort out formalities just before she starts her rounds okay." We didn't even discus me asking for my old job back. She just asked without me telling her anything.

Do I need to ask for my job back though? I mean I do own part of the hospital. In anyway Arizona asking or rather telling Bailey was real sexy. Bailey's face was funny though. Her whole face said: "did she just try to schedule my diary for me". I know Bailey is probably still angry because I left but she'll have to forgive me because she hid Arizona's tumour from me. I'll just throw that in her face.

Just when I thought we were done with hearing that we are getting it on in the dark, Meredith Grey arrived. She too asked why Arizona and I was so overly happy. Arizona went to get ready for chemo and Mer and I was standing in the hall, waiting for the nurse to tell me when I can go in. Mer asked me if we had sex again and I told her we did not. I also told her what Arizona asked me and what I told Arizona. Then Mer went on a little rant. According to Meredith Grey, Arizona and I are blind and stupid because we don't realize what we have. She feels that we need to get our heads out of our arses. She is probably right but to give us a fair chance we need to be friends first. Mer suggested that we have a party seeing that this is Arizona's last day of chemo. I asked her if we could do it at her place and if it could be something small and intimate.

When Arizona was done with chemo, we picked up our girl from school. We prepared for dinner at Mer's house. Arizona was not feeling well at all and it was 4 already. I wanted to ask Mer to postpone but Arizona was positive that the nausea would be over by then. So I didn't argue with her super powers. When the time came for us to leave for Mer's house, she felt better. We had so much fun at the dinner. I drank and enjoyed myself. I got a bit tipsy. Sofia had a sleepover with Zola because tomorrow was Saturday. Arizona said she'd drive us home because she felt better. I was tipsy and Bailey was feeding my mind with naughty things. Probably because she was drunk too.

 **Bailey**

You are salsa dancing tonight aren't you?

 **Callie**

What? No I'm not. I told you we not having sex.

 **Bailey**

Then why are you still staying with her?

 **Callie**

I don't have a place to stay yet and she only had her last session today.

 **Bailey.**

Lies! You want to tap that. You are going to tap that. I don't blame you. I mean just look at her. Those eyes alone makes you sway.

 **Callie**

Bailey stop it.

 **Bailey**

I don't think Arizona will ask you to stop tonight.

 **Callie**

You are drunk.

 **Bailey**

But I'm right. Tell me I'm lying.

 **Callie**

You are not lying. I want her. I want to salsa so bad.

 **Arizona**

Salsa? I asked you to teach me how to salsa when we started dating but you never did. If I knew how to salsa, I'd salsa with you.

 **Bailey**

Oh you know how to…

 **Callie**

Uhm…yes come I go teach you how to salsa.

 **Arizona**

What was Bailey about to say?

 **Callie**

Nothing, come I'll teach you how to salsa.

 **Arizona**

There's no music, Callie.

 **Callie**

Who cares!

I just had to get Arizona away from Bailey. We tried to dance but I was too tipsy to teach her anything good. She went to the kitchen to get me a glass of water because I got hot flushes all of a sudden. Mer wanted to what is going on and of course I told her nothing. I asked Mer if I could rather sleep at her house tonight because I just would be able to handle myself around Arizona.

 **Meredith**

You are always welcome.

 **Arizona**

Are you moving in with Mer? The house is already full.

 **Callie**

No actually, I just want to sleep here tonight.

 **Arizona**

Oh why?

 **Meredith**

Excuse me, I'm going to check on the girls.

 **Callie**

I'm drunk and I don't want to keep you up.

 **Arizona**

Oh Callie, I've dealt with a drunk Calliope so many times.

 **Callie**

Yeah and every time I got my way with you.

 **Arizona**

Exactly, so I'm taking you home.

This was not good idea or maybe it was. The drive home was very interesting. She had to pull over a few times because it felt like I needed to puke. I didn't throw up though. The roles was reversed. Now she was the one looking after me, even though I didn't need to be looked after. I was so tipsy. I was undressing her in my head every time we looked at each other. It took so long for me to get upstairs. I don't remember her telling me that I can sleep in her bed. Nevertheless I went to her room. I undressed myself and the only thing I was wearing was my underwear. I threw myself on her bed. I did not make a move nor did I insinuate sex.

 **Arizona POV**

God damn, the sexiest woman is on my bed. She is half naked and tipsy. A normal person would try their luck, given the situation. I however cannot. Not with our history and my current feelings. Oh screw it, I'm going for it. I started kissing her. She kissed back for a while but then she stopped to ask me if this is what I really wanted. Without any hesitation I said yes and then she started kissing me again. She unzipped my dressed. She struggled with the zipper and we immediately start to laugh. I guess we both were having flashbacks of how this used to always happen when she or I was tipsy. Finally when she undone my zipper and got rid of my dress, things started to move real fast. I started the kissing but she quickly took the lead. She did all the things I love. I was actually very surprised that she still remembered. She even had a few new moves up her sleeve and I loved them all. We had sex. It was so emotional and yes I know she was drunk and this might not have the same meaning to her but to me it meant the world. It didn't take long for Callie to fall asleep. In fact it never takes long for her too fall asleep after sex. I decided to go to sleep as well. We were spooning and this was my favourite part of sleeping with her. She is a little taller than me and I loved that because that meant that she'll be holding onto me. Her holding me makes me feel so safe. Eventually I fell asleep and I was barely asleep when her phone rang.

 **Arizona**

Callie, wake up. Your phone is ringing.

 **Callie**

Hi, I'm sorry who?

Oh….what?

I'm sorry what did you just say?

No, no I understand. It's just, it's impossible. How?


	20. Chapter 20

**Callie**

I don't understand. I really can't believe this.

 **Arizona**

What? Can't believe what?

 **Callie**

Thank you so much for the call and for letting me know. I really do appreciate it.

 **Arizona**

Callie, what is going on?

 **Callie**

You are not going to believe this Arizona.

 **Arizona**

Will you tell me already?

 **Callie**

I have been…

 **Arizona**

You have been?

 **Callie**

I'm one of the nominations for the Harper Avery.

 **Arizona**

No way! Om my gosh. Congratulations Calliope.

 **Callie**

I can't believe this is happening.

 **Arizona**

Believe it because you deserve it.

 **Callie**

Do you think I'll win though?

 **Arizona**

I think you could but even if you don't, getting nominated is just as big. You are probably the first orthopaedic surgeon that got a nomination and you are a woman.

 **Callie**

I'm so happy right now Arizona. I'm so happy that I got the call while I was with you.

 **Arizona**

Me too Callie, me too.

 **Callie's POV**

I just got the call from the Harper Avery foundation saying I'm nominated for the Harper Avery award. When the shock and excitement cooled down I remembered that Yang lost because her winning would've been a conflict of interest. All of a sudden my confidence and hopes of winning got smaller. Arizona however raised a very valid point. She said that technically Sofia and she were the owners of the hospital and not me. Also I did not work at the hospital at the time my work regarding the robotics and amputees was completed. I was working in New York. So though being on the board of directors might have an impact, the conflict is not as apparent as it was with Yang. This woman knew how to make me feel better and right now the moment is perfect for continuing the escapades of last night. However before anything happens I wanted to ask her something and I'm hoping she'll say yes.

 **Callie**

Arizona, I was wondering?

 **Arizona**

You were wondering?

 **Callie**

I want to ask you something.

 **Arizona**

Oh of course I'll go to the awards evening with you, Callie.

 **Callie**

You will? Oh God, thank you thank you so much.

Wait, how did you know I was about to ask that?

 **Arizona**

I didn't know. I was joking. I didn't even know you wanted me there.

 **Callie**

Of course I want you there. This all became possible because of you. You are the reason I finished even though we were not together when I completed it. I still want you there. You are the reason it all started. I cannot think of anyone else I'd rather have with me.

 **Arizona**

Also if you don't win, I'll be there to comfort you.

 **Callie**

Does that mean you are coming with?

 **Arizona**

Of course Calliope. This was one of our dreams.

You can still take one more person though. Are you taking Penny? I mean she was there when you finished. I don't mind you taking her. I just need to know. I don't to be awkward, you know.

 **Callie**

No I'm not taking her. She wasn't there when I finished. She wasn't excited about the project. She used to always say I'm doing the project for you and that all the effort I put into project makes it look like I'm still hung up on you.

 **Arizona**

Oh, well…uhm

 **Callie**

Anyway, I'm thinking of taking Mer because you know, Derek and I started this together,

 **Arizona**

Yes I think that is a great idea.

We were in bed and she reminded me of all the times she teased me about being a "bone doctor". She used to say that she'll win a Harper Avery before me because she saves tiny humans and I break bones. It was so funny for us that the opposite actually happened. I could see the proud look on her face. That look made me feel proud of myself. Then I kissed her. We were all smiles. In this moment I felt so happy and I could just stay here in bed with her all day. Before we could take the kissing any further, Arizona's stupid pager went off. This time it was GSMH. I picked up and it was Owen. There was a car crash. A whole family was in the crash and they got hurt real bad. The mom was pregnant and she had already lost her other two kids in the crash. Hunt knew Arizona was not supposed to operate but he ask that she come in to give assistance and give advice because he wanted to spare this woman from another loss. I took Arizona to hospital. When we got there, there were no crash victims only a boardroom full of balloons. It was not even 8 yet and my friends, my people of Seattle organized me a surprise party. I don't even know how they knew because I didn't even know I'm being considered for a Harper Avery.

I went to over Mer, who even brought Sofia with to this great day. When I got to her I asked how everyone knew and she told me that Arizona texted her. I look over to see her smiling and I can't help but to smile back at her. I asked Mer to join me and Arizona for the Awards evening next Friday and when she heard why I'm asking her, she teared up. She made me emotional too. Then she said that she'd love to go with us.

It was the Friday night of the awards in Boston. We booked a hotel. Sofia was staying at Arizona's parents for the weekend. We are flying back tomorrow because we are all still doctors. Yes I got my job back at GSMH. Bailey was actually pleased to have me back. Also, in this week of madness I managed to rent an apartment but I only have it for two months because the owner will be back from the UK by then. So in my eyes this week was a great week even though I miss living under the same roof as Arizona and Sofia.

Each of us had our own hotel rooms. We were getting dressed for the awards. Arizona and Mer were waiting for me downstairs and oh my, Arizona looked so pretty. She looked beautiful. We were sitting at the table while they were introducing the nominees. I panicked because it was now time for the winner to be announced. The announcer named the winner and I was stunned to my core. I could not believe that he had just called my name. He actually called my name. He actually said that the winner of the Harper Avery award for 2016 is Calliope Torres.

Now it was time for my speech. I practised it a lot but I was never convinced that I'll actually have a chance to do it. I thanked everyone. I thanked Derek and I thanked everyone who helped and supported me in any kind of way. When I wanted to thank Arizona, the words escaped me. I think I was speechless because I used to always think that this would be the speech I get to say: "Thank you to my beautiful wife and daughter". Now I have to say "the mother of my child". I pulled myself together and I then thanked her and she gave me her super magic smile.

We went for dinner afterwards and it was celebrations all around. We even took some tequila back to my hotel room. Mer wanted to facetime with her kids and I wanted to tell Arizona something. Something that's been bugging me since the function.

 **Callie**

Can we talk, while Mer calls her kids.

 **Arizona**

Of course Callie. What is bothering you.

 **Callie**

Nothing is bothering me.

 **Arizona**

I know you remember. What is worng?

 **Callie**

You know tonight when I made my speech.

 **Arizona**

Yes it was a beautiful speech.

 **Callie**

It could've been better though.

 **Arizona**

What do you mean better?

 **Callie**

It would have been better if I could've said, "my wife", instead of "the mother of my child".

 **Arizona**

Uhm well….

 **Callie**

You know what Arizona, screw this. Screw this "not wanting to complicate things" feeling I have. We get one life. Planes fall and people die. We could die tomorrow and then you wouldn't know how I feel. We dreamed of Harper Avery's and now I got one. Never in our dream was it me not saying "my wife". I love you. I love waking up next to you and no you don't have to take me back immediately. You don't even have to take me back. I just want you to know that I love you. You are the love of my life. I know you don't trust me because you are scared that I'll walk out again but I won't. I'm here to stay. I also know that you are probably still hurt because of the things I said in the custody battle but I promise I'll make it up to you. If you let me I promise you, I'll make it up to you.

 **Arizona**

Callie wait! Breathe, you are talking so fast.

 **Callie**

I guess I'm just so fired up. You make so excited about life and love. We had sex twice this past month and it meant the world to me. I miss you. I miss us. I just want to be with you again. I know it won't happen like in the movies where you just fall into my arms and all is forgotten. I just really love you.

 **Arizona**

You are rambling. It's kind of cute.

 **Callie**

Arizona, I'm serious.

 **Mer**

Okay, my kids are sorted. Where's the shots?

 **Callie**

I'll go get us some.

Mer's timing was so bad. I wish she had stayed on the phone just a little longer. I probably should've known that she wouldn't take that long because it was late and the kids was already asleep. I was kind of hoping that Maggie kept her talking longer .She came bursting through the door, ready to start this already late night. I was not ready. I needed to hear Arizona's side. I needed to hear what she felt. She didn't look bothered about my confession. We were actually having a great night. Mer got drunk and talked to us about the Riggs triangle. Mer nagged so much. I really think she needs cheese burger, if you know what I mean. Arizona was really clingy tonight. She was acting like my girlfriend but the look on her face was hard to place. I felt awkward because we had a hanging conversation but she was unbothered. Her not being bother made me so nervous. Does this mean that she wants to forget about the conversation or rather my monologue? But why is she so clingy though?


	21. Chapter 21

***Hi everyone sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy ***

 **Callie's POV**

Mer is getting so drunk and I cannot wait for her to leave. Arizona stopped drinking a while ago. I was still drinking. I thought it would be better if I was drunk if Arizona's decides to tell me "screw you". Arizona was the responsible one in the room, only for tonight. When Mer finally had enough she was slowly falling asleep on the couch and before she could doze off, Arizona decided to take her to her room. I offered to help but Arizona said I would be more trouble than help because I was a little tipsy as well.

 **Arizona's POV**

Helping Mer to her room gave me time to collect my thoughts. Knowing Callie she won't let me go to bed without continuing our conversation or she might. Who knows, I just have to be prepared. I also don't want to go to bed with this unresolved conversation. I told a very drunk Meredith of what I was about to tell Callie. Meredith then replied with her thoughts on what I said but I don't have a clue what she said. It was like she was speaking Italian of French. It might even be some kind of alien language, who knows?

I was making my way back to Callie. I tried to be as quick as possible with Meredith because I know that a tipsy Callie wants two things. She either wants to get laid and if that doesn't work she goes to bed instantly. It's as if sex is the only thing that can keep her awake. I'm not in a hurry for a horny Callie. I'm in a hurry to tell her my side. I wanted to give her my reply and tonight I'll make sure she stays awake or I'll try. When I got there she was waiting for me on the couch. I didn't waste any time to tell her.

 **Arizona**

Knowing you, you probably want to go to sleep right now.

 **Callie**

Or we could?

 **Arizona**

No Calliope Torres. That is not happening tonight. We need to talk first.

 **Callie**

Can we not talk? Not right now please.

 **Arizona**

We have to!

 **Callie**

I'm going to fall asleep on you and you'll be so pissed.

 **Arizona**

No you won't fall asleep. I'll be quick.

 **Callie**

Is it bad?

 **Arizona**

No it's not.

What I want to say to you is not bad or maybe part of it is but I'll start with the good. Calliope I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much that I seem to lose myself when you are not around. We don't even have to be together. I just want you around. Like when doctor Herman died and you were there. When you are in New York, I don't have that. I can't run to you and when you had Penny it was even worse. You were my person. You were the one I felt safe with. You were everything. You still are but I don't trust you. You left when you promised to stay forever and yes I gave you every reason to run but still you let me to believe that you'll stay.

 **Callie**

You let me to believe that you won't cheat.

 **Arizona**

Callie, don't fight me. Listen please.

We both made mistakes. Mine was probably the one that had the domino effect which placed us where we are now. You are the love of my life. You and Sofia are everything to me. You however did things. Things I'm not sure how to forgive. You decided to take my child away. Not because you had something great waiting for you on the other side but because of another woman in your life. Now you want me to believe that I'm your true love? You had a chance to go away with me to Africa but you were miserable but when she went you wanted to go, no matter who you hurt in the process. Why should I believe what you say? I gave you everything. I gave you things I didn't even want. I never got my Spain vacation or my chickens. All I gained was a hospital which cost me my leg and wheelie sneaks. I didn't even want a hospital. I think loving you this hard breaks me. All I want to do is be with you but being with you hurts. It hurts because I gave you everything and still it didn't work. We survived a lot we survived nearly losing each other to crashes. We survived your family, a car crash and a plane crash but we couldn't survive our marriage.

What if I can't give you what you want? Like another kid or maybe move somewhere with you? Will you walk out again?

Will you Callie?

Oh great, you fell asleep.

 **Callie's POV**

Well actually I didn't fall asleep. I just couldn't deal with hearing how hurt she is. So I closed my eyes and started pretending that I was asleep. I can hear her calling my name to wake up. I can even feel her girly hands attempting to hit me. She is not winning though. I should've been an actress with these skills. I felt how she got up and then she went to bed. I wanted to get into bed next to her but I had to keep on pretending I was asleep. I had a banger headache and this guilt feeling is keeping me from sleeping. I'm contemplating my life. I'm thinking of ways to make it up to her. I'm hating myself for being a coward. I'm a coward for pretending to fall asleep. I guess I was feeling too tipsy to deal with this. I also think she'd take me seriously if I was sober. I should reply to her concerns when I'm sober. I mean she already find it hard to believe that I love her. I tried to get at least a few hours sleep. We are heading back to Seattle in the morning and I can already see the hangover I'll have.

I hope she is okay. I hope she is not too angry and I hope that she'll be ready to talk tomorrow.

I fell asleep. I think I slept for like almost an hour( it was three actually) then Arizona's alarm went off. She came out of the bedroom looking so hot. Sleepy Arizona is so sexy.

 **Arizona**

You look like you need coffee.

 **Callie**

I do need coffee yes.

 **Arizona**

I'll go get us coffee after my shower.

 **Callie**

No don't worry we can grab coffee on our way to the airport.

 **Arizona**

I actually wanted to try the café's croissants.

 **Callie**

Well okay then.

 **Arizona's POV**

I actually just needed to get out of this hotel room. I just wanted some air. I'm irritated that Callie fell asleep especially since she knows I'm not someone who speaks about my feelings easily. I guess it's my own fault. I knew she was tipsy and would fall asleep. The setting for us to speak was just right so that's why I felt I had to get my feelings out. Yes, I know she was tipsy but still yesterday was the right time to talk. She won her Harper Avery. I was feeling extra special because she thanked me. She told me she loved me and I just wanted to tell her I love her too but she fell asleep before we could have a kiss to seal the confessions.

I got out off the shower and got dressed. I hear Mer's voice outside and I'm thinking great because now Callie won't want to come with me to the coffee shop. I make my way out of the bedroom to go to the café and I see three coffees and three croissants. Dammit Meredith Grey.

 **Callie**

Hey look, Mer got us coffee and croissants.

 **Arizona**

Oooh Yay. Also she should get you whatever she got that made her lose her hangover.

 **Meredith**

I don't get hangovers anymore.

 **Arizona**

Well we still need to get Callie something. She looks terrible.

 **Callie**

Wow thank you Dr Robbins that's so nice of you.

 **Arizona**

You can't handle hangovers.

 **Callie**

And you can't handle me.

 **Arizona**

Are you sure, Calliope? Like 100% sure?

 **Meredith**

Do you two want the room perhaps?

 **Arizona**

What?

 **Meredith**

You are flirting.

 **Arizona**

No we are not.

 **Meredith**

Yes you are. Anyway I need to go get ready. Meet you in an hour in the foyer?

 **Callie**

Yeah. I don't have a lot to pack. I'm basically done. Arizona's done too so we won't take too long.

 **Meredith**

Oh I see.

 **Arizona**

No Meredith, it's not what you think.

 **Callie**

Yes get that look of your face. I wasn't implying anything.

 **Meredith**

Are you sure, Calliope? Like 100% sure?

 **Callie**

Hey, you know no one gets to call me that besides this one of course.

 **Arizona**

And did you just quote me?

 **Meredith**

I'll see you after your quickie.

 **Arizona**

We are not…

 **Callie**

Just leave her, besides I kind of walked right into that one.

All I wanted to do now was ask Callie what she thought about last night. She looked like she had a really bad hangover. She probably has a really bad headache. I know she hates my nagging when she has a headache. So maybe I should rather not nag her about last night. Oh screw this I'll just ask her because she started this all. She was the one who got all nostalgic.

I see her getting up and cleaning up after her. She walked to the bathroom probably to wash her face and I'm getting myself ready to ask about last night when she comes back. While Callie was in the bathroom her phone rang. There was no name just a number. I thought it might be about Sofia so I opted to pick it up. My voice didn't sound familiar to the person on the other side. I realized that it was Penny whom I was talking to. She got really irritated that I picked up Callie's phone. She obviously made her own assumptions about why I'm answering Callie's phone. Callie came out of the bathroom and I told her Penny called. She asked what Penny wanted and I couldn't answer because Penny hung up before she said why she was calling. It bothered me that Penny was calling her because I thought they broke up. I thought she is staying in Seattle. Why is Penny still calling her? All these thoughts ran through my mind and then Callie said it could be Penny wanting to congratulate her on her Harper Avery. It makes sense.

After I calmed my thoughts I readied myself for asking Callie about last night.

 **Arizona**

Callie, can we talk?

 **Callie**

Yes we can.

 **Arizona**

You running for president now?

 **Callie**

What?

 **Arizona**

Isn't that what Obama said?

 **Callie**

Oh my God you suck at jokes. Please stop making jokes.

 **Arizona**

You keep on saying I suck at jokes but you laugh at them.

 **Callie**

I laugh because you try so hard but they still suck.

Anyway , what did you want to talk about?

 **Arizona**

You know yesterday when you told me all those things.

 **Callie**

What did I tell you?

 **Arizona**

About how much you love me?

 **Callie**

Yes and I meant it. I meant every word. What about it?

 **Arizona**

Well then I said a few things and I was wondering what you felt about what I said.

 **Callie**

You said a few things?

 **Arizona**

Yes last night after I took Mer to her room.

 **Callie**

What did you say? Or what did we talk about?

Oh Great. This is what you get for talking to a drunk person. They forget what happened and the sober one is the idiot. This is just great. How could I have been so stupid? Now I'll have to tell her everything again. As if it wasn't hard enough to open up to her the first time.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hi guys sorry for the late update. Thank You so much for your reviews especially AZgirl. You are one Die Hard fan! I love all of your reviews! The good and the bad ones, they all help me to try and do better.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please review**

 **Arizona's POV**

Great this is just what I need. She doesn't remember anything. I made such a big fool of me. I know her so well, why I even for one second though that she'd be able to stay awake through my confession is so stupid.

Callie's POV

I remember everything. I remember every single word and every single hesitation in her voice. I just implied that I don't know what she was talking about to see her get uncomfortable. She is so cute when she is uncomfortable. I thought of letting this go on. I thought of only telling her once we get to Seattle but what if she clams up. What if she decides to just pull away from me?

I see this blonde woman waking to the couch to sit. She then gets up immediately as if she has forgotten something. She gets up and walks to the table and back to the couch. I can't help myself. I laughed at her. She looked so missed placed. I loved every second of it because to me this is when she is the cutest. Like before when Mer made assumptions and Arizona got uncomfortable. Her being uncomfortable turns me on. Am I weird? Who cares if I'm weird as long as Arizona loves me? Yup she said she loved me and I'm gloating. I'm smiling inside but I'm also hurting inside. I'm hurting because last night was the first time I realized how much I've hurt her. I think I should put this beautiful blonde out of her misery. She'll probably be very angry but it's time for me to face the music.

 **Callie**

Arizona, come sit here. We need to talk.

 **Arizona**

No Callie, we need to get going.

 **Callie**

Do you want me to make you sit? I can do that, you know.

 **Arizona**

Oh shut up, I'll sit. What is it you want to talk about?

 **Callie**

You know last night when you told me loved me and that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me and that you forgive me.

 **Arizona**

I didn't say that.

 **Callie**

I know you didn't. I know you said you love me though.

 **Arizona**

I did yes. So wait? You heard what I said?

 **Callie**

Every single word! I heard the ones that lit up my heart and I also heard the ones that cut deep.

 **Arizona**

Did you hear everything?

 **Callie**

Yes I did.

 **Arizona**

Then why didn't you answer me when I asked you if I can trust that you won't walk out again?

 **Callie**

I didn't want to answer it whilst I was drunk. I didn't think you'd take me seriously. Also I was a coward because I couldn't handle you being hurt. I was scared of questions that were to follow.

 **Arizona**

So you were a coward.

 **Callie**

And I didn't want to answer your questions when I'm drunk.

 **Arizona**

No you were a coward.

 **Callie**

Arizona please, can we not fight?

 **Arizona**

When I cheated on you, I didn't run. I didn't pretend to fall asleep. I faced the music. I did things on your terms. You walk out on me. You dragged me through a court case and you slammed my name while doing it. Then you say you love me and when I open up to you, you decide that you can't handle it. Why did you even say you love me? Why did you say you'll make it up to me? Why did you lead me to confess too?

 **Callie**

Because I want to make it up to you. I do! I really do.

 **Arizona**

No Callie, you don't. You lost your girlfriend and now you're lonely.

Great she is angry. Well I'll just have to suck it up and try and convince her that she is all I want. She is stubborn but I know how to handle her. I was about to pull her closer to me and to tell her again that I love her and that I need her, when Mer came in. Mer had been waiting for 75 minutes and she got a little worried. She came to tell us if we don't leave now we will miss our flight. She could sense that there was bad vibes in the air. She was never the shy one and when we on the plane she started asking questions. She wanted to know what's going on. I tried to duck and skip the questions but she did not stop. To my surprise Arizona answered her. I didn't even know they had that kind of relationship. I thought Mer was my friend. Arizona told Mer that we both confessed our feelings but I was a coward. She said I was a coward and selfish. She even said I had an ego as big as Texas. Mer got awkward and decided to shut up. Thank God for that.

We landed and took a cab to GSMH. We only showed our faces and then we went home. I went back to her house with her because I wanted to talk to her. She didn't seem interested. So I took the last of my stuff that was at her house and went back to the apartment I've been renting.

I have to be out of this place in about two months. Sofia will only be back tomorrow. So I decide to sleep of this heavy hangover. When I woke up it was Sunday. Arizona had the day of and I had to work so we will only see each other when I go to her place to look after Sofia. We decided that I rather not take Sofia to the apartment as it is not my permanent residence and we don't want to confuse her. So when I watched her at night I would sleep over. We have been on this schedule right through to Friday. She had the Friday night off and I have the Saturday off. Sofia asked me if we could spend it together and of course I said yes. I don't think Arizona would approve since she is still angry and we only communicate when it is about things in relation to Sofia.

I know I have to start to gain her trust. I am going to have to make her feel butterflies all over again. I also feel that giving her butterflies should be easier this time around because I can use Sofia as my pawn. Okay that sounds bad but I'm sure you know what I mean. So I've thought about ways to get her to talk to me. I hope it will work. On Friday she'll probably sleep till it's time to pick up Sofia from school. I'm working till 7 at least and then I'm heading over with pizza. Sofia wanted family night so she gets family night but I'm not allowed to sleep over Arizona said.

My plan is to have two pizza's one box with Sofia's favourite and the other with Arizona's favourite. In Arizona's pizza box I wrote a really stupid message. It reads:

 ***A please talk to me. If you do I'll consider the chickens. ***

She smiled when she read the message. That was not the end though. I let Sofia draw a sad face and on my pizza box we wrote "Mamma is a coward, please talk to her". She smiled at that too but I could see that that alone won't get though to her. I didn't want to drag Sofia into this and also didn't want to confuse her so I decided not to involve her or at least not in things that gives away to much. She is a clever little girl and she asks way too many questions.

We tucked Sofia in and she wanted a story. I decided to make up a really bad story about a Princess who was scared to tell the world that she likes the plumber's son and that she hangs out with him. The princess was a coward because she was scared of the backlash and humility she'd have to endure. The princess was used to having some else deal with her hardships for her. She denied her relationship with the plumber's son and she made him feel really bad. She didn't want to deal with the negativity she'll get and she didn't care who got hurt in the process. In the end though the Princess realizes how stupid she is and we all know the rest. I tried to out as much emphasis on how stupid the princess is.

I could see Arizona is enjoying the story because she kept on looking at me with a smug look on her face. Anyway Sofia was asleep and it was time for me to go. She said I should stay for a night cap. She also made it clear to me that the night cap will be coffee and that we'll stay in the kitchen because she is still very angry at me. She also said that she didn't want to talk. This night cap was just because she was a decent human being. I told her I was tired and I had better head home. I asked for a rain check on the night cap but she said no. As I was readying myself to leave I decided to blunt because why the hell not? We have been through a lot and we don't need this right now. I planned on asking her to talk to me but when she invited me for a night cap and asked that we not talk, I decided to give her time to calm down. Now I think I should just woman up and tell her that I'm not going away. I was already in her door war when I tried talking to her.

 **Callie**

Arizona, I really think we should talk.

 **Arizona**

Not tonight please Callie.

 **Callie**

If not tonight then when?

 **Arizona**

I don't know.

 **Callie**

Well you take your time. I'm not going away. I don't mind waiting for you. Actually waiting for you is the least I could do.

 **Arizona**

Callie…can we not get into this?

 **Callie**

I'm not going away. I'll be here tomorrow, the day after, next week, next month and every other day of the years to follow. So you're gonna have to talk to me.

 **Arizona**

I know.

 **Callie**

The sooner the better, right?

 **Arizona**

I know.

 **Callie**

So let me take you on a date then.

Okay that was not planned. I didn't plan to ask her on a date. We are not even there yet. Oh well that was stupid of me. Her face looks so confused. I don't even know why I just asked her out. I think this is way too much, way too soon. Especially since she is not even talking to me. How do I expect her to sit with me for two hours or more when she is not even talking to me? Dammit Calliope.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Well this chapter is for Calzona27. I wasn't thinking of writing another chapter but here you go. I hope there isn't too many typo's as I just uploaded. Don't Kill me.**

 **Also shout to VIOLAINE2707 for always reviewing and staying true to this story.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

 **Arizona's POV.**

Here we are standing in my door. Callie just asked me out on a date and I want to say yes but I just cannot get pass this anger I have towards her. She looks beautiful and I love her with all that I have but I can't trust her. We have been through too much. Sofia has been through too much. We can't just keep falling into this routine. We always just fight and make up but we never talk. We don't communicate and I can see us falling into the same pattern. Only this time Sofia is older and she understands better, which means this will hurt her even more. So right now I will fight this feeling of weakness towards Callie. I will not let myself fall for this goddess that is Calliope Torres. God I love her but I have to build a wall so that I can spare my daughter the pain because knowing me and Callie, we will probably mess this up once again.

So I answer this beautiful woman in front of me.

 **Arizona**

No Callie,I will not go on a date with you!

 **Callie**

Why not?

 **Arizona**

I don't have to answer that.

 **Callie**

If you can give me one good reason why you won't go on a date with me, I'll leave now.

But I'll come back tomorrow and ask again.

 **Arizona**

And I'll say no again.

 **Callie**

So you're playing hard to get.

 **Arizona**

No, I'm not but I'm done doing this. I'm done getting caught in the moment. Living in the moment was fun when we didn't have a daughter involved. Now there's a third person involved. A tiny human whom I love more than I love myself and I have to think about her. I don't trust you Calliope. So that's why I'm saying no.

 **Callie**

So I have to make you trust me again.

Then Callie just smiles and she kisses my cheek and walks away. I do not get what happened and I don't know what she is thinking but that smug smile means she is up to something. I try to call her back to figure out what she is going to do but alas she just goes and do what she always does.

 **Arizona**

Wait, Callie what does that mean?

 **Callie**

It means I have to make you believe when I say I'm staying.

So see you soon, my love.

Got she knows I hate surprises.

 **Callie's POV.**

It's Friday and its a few days since Arizona rejected my date. Each day this week I left one red rose on her desk in her office. Each day I put down a fresh rose with the same note: _A Fresh Rose each day to say that we'll tackle this one day at a time, each day a new start_!.

I've been up all week planning this date and she better not spoil it. Friday morning when she gets into her office a dozen white roses was waiting for her. With the roses I had a note that read:

 _Arizona,_

 _A dozen white roses because you, me and our ten kids needs a blank page to start on._

 _About that kids though, you are going to have to forgive me soon because our time is running out._

 _So tonight I'm taking you out on a date and you won't say no now because we have 9 more babies that needs to make their way into the Robbins-Torres household okay?_

 _And yes you're rolling your eyes now and you are still saying no but be at your house at five okay._

I know she probably rolled her eyes and I know that silly note and roses are not enough but I have a back-up plan. She's actually leaving the hospital earlier today as she is picking up Sofia after soccer practise, so I know she'll be in time for the surprise at her doorstep.

 **Arizona's POV**

Callie is such a romantic. I love this about her. She probably has something else somewhere in this hospital because she knows me all too well .Even though right now she thinks I won't go with her tonight, I will go because this wooing all week has me in the mood for some loving. Okay I'm a bit excited to see what she plans for the date because if this cheesy words and gestures is the start then I'm almost 100% certain that tonight's date will be at my favourite restaurant. So I'll go on this date with her but I'm not going to surrender tonight. It's going to take more than just a few roses and some cheesy lines.

After soccer Sofia was very talkative. She was so dramatic, just like her mamma. When we got to the house two boxes were waiting for us on the steps. One for me and one for Sofia. I guess this is Callie's way of distracting our nosy little girl. As we both sit down in the living room we start to open our boxes.

Sofia's box has two new story books and so many different kinds of candy. I'm really going to have to talk to Callie about feeding this child too much candy. I thought I was the good cop. In my box there were bubble bath, headache tablets, my favourite Issey Miyake perfume or should I say both our favourite, new valcro straps and bandages, cocoa butter lotion and a note:

 _Okay so here are a few things for you:_

 _Bubble bath – For you to take a long relaxing bath.(I'll be over in a minute to take Sofia to Mer)_

 _Headache tablets – Our reservations is at 7, so If you take one now you can't use the "I have a headache excuse"_

 _Issey Miyake – Well I guess this one is for me._

 _Valcro and bandages – You are wearing heals lady, take care of that leg._

 _Cocoa butter – Well this I guess is for one day, Miss girly hands._

 _Now call me because your done reading and I'm hiding upstairs._

I'm smiling non-stop and I have to compose myself before Callie notice. Oh who cares, let her see the effect her cheesiness has on me.

 **Arizona**

You can come down now, Callie.

 **Sofia**

Mamma! What are you doing here?

 **Callie**

I'm here to take you to your sleepover at Zola's

 **Sofia**

I didn't pack a bag.

 **Callie**

I have your bag honey. Now come on let's go because Mommy needs to go get ready.

Can I take your car? Mer came to drop me of becuase you know.

 **Arizona**

Yeah so I don't catch onto your surprise. Take my car just don't drive it into something.

I look at Callie disbelieve and I don't think she can even be any sexier right now. I make my way up to my bedroom. Opening the door I am met with the most beautiful red dress. The tag is still on. It says Versace on the label. I'm so overwhelmed. I feel like crying. How did I get this lucky?

Stepping into my bathroom, I see candles already lit. There's a box and another note.

I open the box and I see a key. It's the key to my house.

 _Note: I found a place to stay, so I guess I won't be needing this. Also you have at least 45 minutes to relax another 30 minutes to get dressed and then we have to get going. Stop feeling so overwhelmed and get ready woman. Oh and before I forget, next to the photo of me, you and Sofia (yeah I saw that, miss hard to get) there's another box. Don't worry it's not a ring._

Damn this woman will be the death of me.

I bathed and got dressed. Then I opened the box and the most beautiful earrings were inside.

I waited for her and I could not understand why she is taking so long. When I see her stepping out of the car I understand why. She looks super hot in that little black dress. We might not leave this house if I let her inside. So I decide to open before she knocks.

 **Callie**

Hey, I wanted to knock.

 **Arizona**

Yeah well you look to hot to come inside.

 **Callie**

Don't flirt with me.

 **Arizona**

Why not?

 **Callie**

Because nothing is stopping me from having this date.

 **Arizona**

Well you must be pretty serious about this "making me believe you" thing if you Calliope Torres says no to sex.

 **Callie**

Wait, sex was on the table?

 **Arizona**

On the table, on the floor every where you want it to be.

 **Callie**

Okay stop you are making this harder than it should be. Let's go!

 **Arizona**

Are you sure Calliope? Are You really sure?

 **Callie**

Yes woman now get in the car.

We get to my favourite restaurant and everything is perfect. She is just perfect. The talk in the car was casual. We joked around. I gave a hard time for driving my car too fast and she showed off by driving even faster. All was casual and fun until the much feared talk. I knew this talk would come and this is what I've trying to avoid. We just finished our dinner and we were enjoying our wine when all of a sudden our mood turned serious.

 **Callie**

I know you were testing me earlier.

 **Arizona**

Excuse me?

 **Callie**

When you were flirting and offering sex.

 **Arizona**

I kind off was.

 **Callie**

So I passed then?

 **Arizona**

I kind of was and I kind of wasn't testing you. You look hot in that dress and old us would not have made it to dinner. So I think, subconsciously I tested you. I didn't know I was testing you until I saw that you were serious about this date, so I'm glad you said.

 **Callie**

You are right old us would've jumped into bed or the table or the floor or everywhere. But we can't be old us anymore because old us didn't work. Having sex whenever we needed each other to feel close or to fix things messed things up. Sex was our drug, we used it to cope.

 **Arizona**

Do we have to get serious tonight?

 **Callie**

You are the one who wanted the ten kids woman.

I missed that smile.

 **Arizona**

Callie, I can't take another loss. It took me forever to get over you and I probably never will but I'm finally able to be in the same room as you and think of you as a friend.

Well not tonight though, tonight I want you to be my wife.

 **Callie**

I can be that again,you know, if you let me.

 **Arizona**

Then what? What if I want two kids instead of ten or what if I lose another leg or I get depressed or things just don't go the way you wanted them to go. Are you going to leave again?

 **Callie**

I'm not leaving you Arizona.

 **Arizona**

See I can't be sure of that.

 **Callie**

And I can't be sure that you won't cheat again.

Wow I did not expect her to say that now. She's right though, she forgave me and I'm so stubborn and hurt that I cannot see passed all that. We are both at fault here. I'm so stupid and pathetic.

 **Callie**

I'm sorry but that's just the way it is. We've hurt each other but don't you think we owe each other more than this. More than this co-parenting thing. I nearly lost you again and it felt like I could just die with you. It's not fair to every other lost soul looking for love.

 **Arizona**

What?

 **Callie**

In this world there are people looking for love. They want a love so deep, so unconditional. They want a love like ours and here we are ready to toss it all away because of what? Because we are too stubborn and it's hard work?

You are a double certified surgeon and me well, I'm just awesome. So too much work can't be an excuse for us.

 **Arizona**

We have a daughter and I have to think about her. I don't want to hurt her again. She's already so confused.

 **Callie**

Is that the only reason Arizona?

 **Arizona**

Ofcourse I'm scared. I worry that you'll leave again and I worry that I won't be enough or that you lose this glitter in your eyes again. But what scares me more is having to have that feeling of hurt again. That one feeling I had when I wanted to kill myself when I saw you and Sofia walking away with Penny. I want you, I want all of you but I'm afraid that we are loving each other too hard and that we will lose "the Sofia" in all of this again.

 **Callie**

Well then can I maybe put something on the table. You don't have to say yes but seeing that you still love me as much as I do you….WAIT! I'm making the right assumptions, am I?

 **Arizona**

Yes Calliope, I love you sooo sooo much.

 **Callie**

I know I just wanted you to say that.

 **Arizona**

What's your proposal?

 **Callie**

I think we should learn to find "the us" in this. I think we should learn to communicate. I think we should take things slow. So my proposal is…let's try. Let's try without anyone knowing. Let's give ourselves time. Just the two of us, without anyone interfering and clouding us. If we are still at each other's throats then I'll leave you be. So what do you say?

Well what do I say?


End file.
